The New Arrow
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: It had been 20 years since Oliver Queen was gone and all that was left was Al Sah-Him. When someone new decides to take up the mantle of being the Arrow, Al Sah-Him is forced to return to the city that he once called home. What he finds when he gets there shocks him. Slight AU post 3X20, has some minor spoilers for those who are not caught up with the series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got this idea after watching 3X20 so some spoilers are ahead if anyone who isn't caught up on the show decides the read this. **

* * *

"Al Sah-Him" he hears as Sarab enters the temple.

"What is it?" he asks not turning towards him.

Sarab comes to stand behind him before he states, "I have news out of Starling City." Clearly interested by what he has to say, Al Sah-Him turns towards him and waits for him to continue. "It looks like a vigilante has been spotted running around the city."

"Why did you bring this news to me?" he asks getting angrier by the second.

"Because," Sarab starts while getting Al Sah-Him's full attention, "this vigilante is reported to be dressed head to toe in green leather and wears a hood. It seems someone is trying to convince the city that the Arrow has returned after disappearing twenty years ago."

Al Sah-Him walks toward the Lazarus Pit thinking of the last time he set foot in Starling City and everything that had happened since then. He turns towards Sarab once again saying, "Assemble a group and meet me here in fifteen minutes, we'll leave for Starling City tonight."

Sarab nods and says "Of course," before leaving the temple. Al Sah-Him goes and picks up his bow, holding onto it very tight. It had been a long time since he'd been in Starling City and he had planned on never returning. If for some reason League business forced him to return, he had hoped it would be many years down the road after those he cared most about were gone.

He takes a deep breath as he hears the footsteps of Sarab and the others returning, he turns towards them and says, "I'm assuming Sarab has told you where we are going." The group nods and he continues, "We are going to investigate, that is all. I am the Demon's Head and I do not take prisoners but we are not going to kill this wannabe. Understood?" Once again the group nods and he motions towards the doors "Let's go."

* * *

"Ms. Queen is here to see you," her new executive assistant, Talia, tells her as she looks up from her computer.

"Thank you," Felicity replies, "Send her in." Talia nods and leaves the office quickly. Soon the door to her office is open again and she can't but smile when she sees the young women enter. She rises from her desks and goes to give her a hug, "Olivia what are you doing here? What a great surprise!"

Olivia smiles back at her mother before replying, "I finished my last final early so I thought I would drive to Starling and surprise you. Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that Uncle Barry says hi."

Felicity laughs, "Of course he does. He has super speed and still relies on others to give me a message."

Olivia laughs as well as she goes to sit on the office couch, "That's Barry for you."

Felicity goes to sit across from her daughter and starts, "Yes it is…" she stops finally glancing at the paper that has been sitting on coffee table for most of the day.

"Mom?" Olivia asks, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Felicity replies quickly covering up the newspaper so her daughter cannot see what the headline is, "So did you just get into town?"

Olivia nods, "I figured I should stop by and see you as soon as I arrived. That and I…"

"Need the keys to the house?" Felicity asks while reading her daughter like a book.

Olivia nods making her long dirty blonde hair sway over her right shoulder. "You know me so well." Felicity laughs as she gets up and walks toward her desk. "I've been thinking about Dad recently."

Felicity tries to hide the deep breath she suddenly takes as she focuses all of her attention on her purse and finding her spare key. "Really why?"

"A friend of mine recently got engaged and keeps talking about wedding plans," Olivia starts, "Which made me realize that if that day ever happens for me that he won't be there to walk me down the aisle or dance with me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I don't really know much about him."

Finally finding the spare key, Felicity quickly wipes the few tears that managed to escape from her eyes and turns towards her daughter. "Your father was a hero. He sacrificed a lot to keep the people he cared about safe and I'm sorry that I didn't talk about him a lot while you were growing up. I should have done more so you could feel connected to him."

Olivia looks towards the ground and Felicity knows she is doing this so Felicity does not have to look into her eyes. Her father's eyes. Felicity reaches under her daughter's chin and raises it so she can look at her and try to see the pain she is hiding. Yet another trait she had inherited from him. Sometimes Felicity wondered if there was any part of her in the young woman she was allowed to call her daughter. Olivia quickly wipes her eyes and says, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought this up at your work of all places."

Felicity gives her daughter a warm smile as she places the silver key in her hand. "It's okay. I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me about him. I want you to feel connected to your father." Olivia nods as she places the key in her pocket and gives her mother another hug. "Now I think the best thing for you right now would be to go home, maybe take a bath and just relax. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay." Oliva states as she starts to head towards the office door, just as she's about to exit she turns back towards Felicity and adds, "Oh and don't tell Aunt Thea I'm home yet. I'm going to surprise her at Verdant tonight."

Felicity just smiles back at her daughter and nods. Spending time with her aunt is exactly what her daughter needs right now and for once she's glad that Oliver did everything he could to save his sister all those years ago.

* * *

"What's the plan Al Sah-Him?" Sarab asks once they all settle in at the warehouse they call headquarters while they stay in Starling City.

Al Sah-Him stands firm as he gives out instructions, "I need scouts throughout the city. We don't know how this copycat runs things. If one of you can catch the vigilante then bring them here to face me. If not, follow them and try to figure out where their liar is located."

The group nods and quickly heads out. Only Sarab stays behind. He glances at the man before him and sees the emotions that are trying to stay hidden behind his mask. "Remember Al Sah-Him it has been twenty years since you took your rightful place. There is nothing left of Oliver Queen which means there is nothing in this city but someone we want answers from." Al Sah-Him nods and turns away from him. Taking that as his cue, Sarab leaves to follow the orders of his master.

* * *

"What is it Felicity?" John asks as he takes the personal call while on the job.

"Have you seen the papers?" She asks quickly from the other end, "Is there any way that it's…"

John shakes his head. He had been down this path too many times with Felicity. If getting used to life without Oliver wasn't hard enough, she found out she was carrying his child months later and it had taken a burden on his friend. Every time news of something arrow related was on the news or stories of heroes in the night came up she had a glimmer of hope that Oliver was returning to her. "We've been over this Felicity. He's not coming back. It's been twenty years, if he could have found a way out his deal, he would of by now."

"I know. It's just Olivia's been asking about him and that paired with a copycat running around the city made me hope it was him."

"Listen Felicity," John started, "I wish there would have been another path for Oliver to take all those years ago but he made his choice. Just like you decided not to try to change his mind or get ahold of him when you learned about Olivia. He wanted to you to live your life and be happy. Wishing for something that won't happen isn't fulfilling that wish."

"Thanks John. That's exactly what I needed to hear." She replies.

"No problem," John adds, "Now I have to get back to work. Tell Olivia hi when she gets home."

"I will. Although you might see her before I get the chance. She's going to Verdant tonight with Sara."

John smiles, the fact that his and Felicity's daughters had become close friends over the years always made him smile. "Have a good afternoon Felicity."

"Thanks. Bye John."

"Bye." He hangs up his phone and goes back inside the building where his client works. Going back to being a bodyguard had been hard, the job didn't seem the same when he wasn't protecting his partner.

* * *

"How are you expecting to get in if your Aunt doesn't know you're coming?" Sara asks as they wait in line for the very popular Glades nightclub to open.

"Simple," Olivia starts, "I called the bouncer ahead of time. He's known me since I was young and he apparently knew my dad once upon a time. He'll let us in so we can surprise Thea and maybe dance to a song or two but after that we'll have to leave since we're both underage."

"Which I think is so stupid. Your aunt bought this place when she was underage!" Sara replies.

The line moves and the conversion stops. As both girls get their IDs out. When it's their turn, Olivia hands the bouncer her ID and starts, "I called the usual bouncer earlier and told him I was coming to see my aunt. My friend and I shouldn't be long." The bouncer doesn't look impressed. He glances at her ID and then back at her. Reluctantly he nods, the Queen name had fallen from grace years ago and he kind of pitied the young girl. He gives her back her ID and allows them to enter the club.

Once inside, the two girls make their way to the bar and try to order drinks. The bartender shakes her head and says she'll have to talk to the manager first. The girls nod and watch as the bartender disappears. They both smile since the plan is working just the way they wanted it to.

Soon a disgruntled Thea exits her office and makes her way to the bar to confront the underage customers and then fire whoever let them in. When she reopened she wanted to keep business as professional as possible. That included having an age limit and a strict no drugs policy. She had already lost a lot of people she cared about, she couldn't afford to lose her business and the only thing she had left of her brother as well.

"Okay which one of you thought you could get away with lying about your age," she asks the two young women who have enough audacity to still be sitting at her bar.

The blond spins around in her bar stool and says, "It was me. I had to do something to get your attention."

It takes a second for Thea to realize who is sitting in front of her, "Olivia Smoak Queen and Sara Diggle how dare you two pull something like this on me. You could have just surprised me by entering the office, you didn't have to give me a heart attack as well."

"But what's the fun in that?" Olivia asks as she goes and gives her aunt a hug. "Besides I wanted to celebrate that I'm done with my first year of college!"

Thea smiles, "And I'm glad that you wanted to celebrate with me but sneaking into Verdant was not the way to do that. You too can have one nonalcoholic drink each and dance to a few songs but if word gets out I let two underage kids in, it won't be good for business."

The girls both nod. "I understand Aunt Thea. I just wanted to surprise you, that's half the fun of coming home after spending so much time focused on school."

"Well I'm glad that you inherited your mother's smarts. Ollie was a lot of things but academic was not one of them. Four songs and then come up and say bye before you leave." Thea gives the girl another hug before making her way back up to her office. While she was glad that her niece was home, she still needed to abide by the rules she had set in place.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Sara starts as they make their way to the dance floor. "What if she wasn't here?"

"She's always here," Olivia simply replies, "She never leaves. This place is her life, I'm sure she would die if she took a night off." The girls start swaying to the music and having the best time of their lives. When their four song limit comes up, they quickly exit the dance floor and run up to the manager's office.

"How was your time ladies?" Thea asks as they enter.

"Great. Now I know what to look forward to in a few months when I don't have to sneak in," Sara replies.

"It was awesome. Thank you Aunt Thea."

Thea smiles, "No problem. Call me tomorrow, we should get lunch or go shopping now that you're back for the summer."

Olivia gives her aunt yet another hug and says, "It's a plan."

The girls quickly leave the office and sneak out the back door into the alley. "So what do you want to do now?" Sara asks.

"Actually," Olivia starts, "I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'm just going to head home, I haven't slept in my own bed in what feels like forever."

Sara nods, "I understand. I'm always like that when I come home from assignment. I'll call you later?" Olivia nods and Sara waves as she makes her way to her car, which was parked right next to the alley way. Olivia waits until she drives off before she makes her way to the door that she always wondered where it led to when she was young. She glances back and forth before entering the newly installed security code the door opens. She quickly makes her way inside and gets ready for the night ahead.

* * *

While standing on a rooftop overlooking the city, Al Sah-Him remembers a different time when he used to do this every night. What happened only years ago seems like a lifetime ago to him. He feels someone approach him from behind. "What is it?" he asks as he turns around to find Sarab, hoodless, standing in front of him.

"There have been no signs of the copycat yet. It is still early though. We have men all throughout the city, if they make an appearance we'll know."

Al Sah-Him nods, "Good. Now back to your post." Sarab nods and puts his hood back on before disappearing into the night. Once he is alone, Al Sah-Him returns to his gazing while wondering what a certain blonde has been up to the past twenty years. He's always stopped himself from thinking about how she probably found someone new and probably started a family, but now that he's back he can't help but let his mind wander. He told her to move on and live her life. He focuses on the building where he first saw her all those years ago, wondering if she still works there and if there is a chance like that she's working late. Perhaps she is even looking at a picture of someone she cares about and is babbling about how cute they are.

For the first time in what seems like forever, a smile spreads across Al Sah-Him's face.

* * *

She watches from above as a mugger advances on a poor girl in a dark alley. She clenches her fist around the bow she believes once belonged to her father and waits until the time I right. She's read stories about the Arrow and how he never missed no matter how far the distance. She knows she isn't as good as he was, but she knows she's good enough to save this girl.

When the mugger gets to where she wants him to be, she fires the cable arrow and slides down it just like her predecessor did. As she reaches where the mugger is, she extends her right leg and braces for impact. When the moment is right she kicks the man in the side and it is enough to knock the breath out of him. He falls to the ground coughing as she lands on her feet and nocks an arrow. "Run!" she yells to the frightened girl in as deep of a voice she can muster.

The girl stands there shocked for a second before her legs seem to work again and then she runs off. Leaving the frightening sight of a green hooded vigilante with bow behind her. The mugger, starting to be able to breathe again, gets up turns towards her. "What are you going to do? Shoot me with a bow and arrow?" he asks, "You don't have the guts."

"That's what you think," she says keeping her voice strong. "We have two options. Which one do you want to take?" The mugger laughs as he reaches towards his belt. "Wrong choice," she says as she releases the arrow and it hits him right in the shoulder. Once again he falls to the ground in pain. This time she clocks him with the flat side of her bow and knocks him out. She quickly grabs a pair of handcuffs from her backpack that doubles as her quiver and slaps one around the mugger's wrist. She then drags him over to the chain fence along the alley wall and locks the other handcuff to it. She slips a robe with the key on it around his neck and makes sure to tuck it under his shirt in case he wakes before the police come.

After making sure he is out cold, she texts the address of the mugger to the police hotline. She takes a second admire her handiwork and then runs through the tunnel of alleyways until she finds a fire escape to climb up. She could fire another cable arrow but she still had to figure out exactly how the Arrow got that work. She scales the fire escape and makes it the roof in record time. She sets her backpack down and takes out her tablet. Thanking her mother for buying her one with built in Wi-Fi, she types in the code that allows her to hear police radio frequencies and see if she can find the next victim that needs help.

When she hears nothing and doesn't see anything pop up on the map she takes a breath of relief. Not every night has been as eventful as this one. If the crime makers in Starling City didn't know the Arrow was back before, they surely would after tonight. Two muggers, a robbery, and an almost run in with the Black Canary would be enough to get everyone talking. After seeing how her mother reacted to the newspaper earlier in the day, it had confirmed her suspicions about not only her father but her mother's involvement with the Arrow all those years ago. If her mother, father, and estranged Uncle Malcolm were in the vigilante business, she could only assume Uncle Dig and Aunt Laurel were somehow involved as well. By tomorrow, not only would those who wanted to corrupt Starling City know about the new Arrow, but her family and friends would as well.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she did not hear the sound of footsteps behind her until it was too late. A figure grabbed her from behind while another bent down to pick up her backpack and tablet. She tried to fight back but whoever had her was trained far better than she was and before she knew it everything around her had gone black. Instead of seeing the lights of Starling City's skyscrapers all she saw was the bag that was put over her face as the mysterious figures hauled her away.

* * *

"We found the copycat Al Sah-Him," the men say as they place the figure in front of him. The men remove the bag and the figure keeps their head down, causing the all too familiar green hood to stay in place.

"Leave us," he commands and the two who had delivered the copycat left as quickly as they had come in. "Stand," he tells the individual before him. They do as he says but continues to stare at the ground. He takes in the figure before him. Looking to be only a little over five feet tall and he can see a bit of a side braid hanging out of the hood. "Who are you?"

"I think," the hooded copycat starts, "the better question is who you are."

"You will answer my question," he demands as he voice gets even lower. "Who are you?"

The figure, who he has realized is a girl, replies, "You know I've heard a lot of stories about Starling City vigilantes and not a single one them talks about a mass of people dressed head to toe in black. You want to know who I am, I am the new Arrow. Who are you and your group of lookalikes supposed to be?"

"The Arrow is dead. He died over twenty years ago, why do you think you can take his place?" he wonders, not too happy with the replies he is getting.

"Why do you think you can tell me what I can and can't do?" she asks.

He steps forward and removes the hood from the girl's head. She look up at him with disdain in her eyes. Even through the mask, he can tell she is annoyed. "I'm going to ask one more time. Who are you?"

"Oh trust me. You do not want to know." She says as she stares straight at him. "I always wondered what meeting you would be like. I had no idea you would be so strange. But I assume I should have realized this was a possibility with you being the first Arrow and all. Knowing that you were probably alive instead of dead like all of Starling City thinks you are, it should have crossed my mind that you would be into some pretty weird stuff."

"You don't know who you're dealing with," He simply replies, "I am Al Sah-Him. But outsiders refer to be as Ra's al Ghul."

"So?" she wonders, "Is that supposed to scare me? I'm a college student who runs around the city kicking bad people's asses all night. If finals and Arrow work doesn't scare me than dark clothing and random Arabic sounding names won't either."

For the first time in over twenty years, he is surprised by the interaction going on. Ever since he assumed the mantle of Ra's al Ghul no one had stood up to him the way this girl was standing up to him now. He hadn't even been challenged to a trial by combat and yet this college student was not even afraid of him. "Why are you doing this? The city does not need a vigilante to protect it."

"So I assume you've also kidnapped Black Canary?" the girl wonders, "and Red Arrow when he's in town? So far this scare tactic isn't working that well."

"Answer the question or I will have to result to other means of getting the information I need."

"Okay fine but once you know, you're going to wish you never knew Oliver."

He is taken a back, no one has called him that in a very long time. Longer than this girl has been alive and yet she knows who he is. Riddled with confusion and annoyance with her games, he asks "Who are you and why do assume this new identity?"

The girl slides the mask down her face so that it is hanging her neck and replies, "My name is Olivia Queen and I'm your daughter."

* * *

**AN: There it is. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

"My name is Olivia Queen and I'm your daughter."

He stands firms and doesn't allow the imposter the satisfaction of catching him off guard. "Nice try," he states while examining the girl's face trying to find something, anything that would give him an idea of whether she is actually telling the truth. "Now why do you assume this identity?"

She rolls her eyes as she places her hand in one her pants' pockets, "Let's just say that I heard it through the grapevine that my father was accused of the being the Arrow not once but twice. And I figured I should continue on with the family business."

He studies the girl's face and as she tilts her head to the side to see what he'll say next, he sees someone else standing in front of him. Someone he hasn't seen in over twenty years. He tries his best not to let his shock be known to the young woman. He still doesn't believe that she is his daughter but he definitely knows who her mother is.

"What, don't believe me?" She asks, snapping him out of his thoughts, "That's fine. I'm not sure if I would believe me either." She takes out a round black disk and throws it on the ground a few feet in front of her. "Besides there's no way for me to actually prove it, all you have is my word and I have a feeling you don't trust people easily. That's fine. I just have one more thing to say…"

She stops and he starts to ask her what it is but the black disk starts playing an ear deafening scream and then it explodes forcing him to the ground. He quickly nocks an arrow but when he stands again, the girl is gone, along with her weapon and backpack.

* * *

Felicity runs to the door in order to make the loud knocking finally stop. She opens the door and shock crosses her face as she sees who is behind the door. "Laurel? What are you doing here? It's super late!"

"I know but I needed to talk to you?"

Felicity ushers her inside quickly, "Olivia's back, how were you going to explain this" she motions to Laurel's Black Canary outfit "to her if she was here."

"I hadn't thought that through," she confesses, "I just had to come talk to you and see if you knew anything."

"Knew what?" Felicity asks.

Laurel freezes, it's clear to her that Felicity knew nothing and that she was about change everything. "The Arrow is back."

"It's a copycat Laurel," Felicity replies as she goes to sit down on her couch, "I'm sure they will stop sooner or later. It's not Oliver, I already had that thought."

Laurel goes to sit next to her before starting, "I think I saw a glimpse the copycat tonight. The costume is so much like Oliver's that I thought it could have been him so I decided to stop by the Foundry before I finished patrol tonight."

"Okay, what did you find?"

"That's just the thing. I couldn't find anything, the security code changed so I couldn't even get the door open. I was wondering what the new one was." Laurel replies as Felicity's face drains of all color. "What is it?"

"Dig and I never changed the code," Felicity says, "We just simply stopped going to the Foundry."

"So what does that mean?" Laurel wonders.

Felicity takes a deep breathe, "Probably nothing. Thea easily could have changed it once she realized Oliver was never coming back."

"But what if she didn't?"

"That's a question I can't answer."

* * *

It took a moment for Olivia to realize what side of the city she was on. Once she did, she started to run as fast as she could. She didn't dare building hop like she had done on previous nights. She knew she could hide from her father's henchman easier by running through the maze of alleys that made up Starling City and the Glades.

She ran until her legs were about to give out. All the training with Barry hadn't really helped for needing to run long distances. She found a dark corner and hid in the shadows as she did her best to catch her breath. She almost reached for her phone to call Barry and have him come and get her but she didn't. She had decided a long time ago that she was going to do as much as she possibly could on her own. She didn't need Barry or anyone else to help her. She took another long breath and continued on her long trek back to her aunt's club.

Once she finally got there, she punched in the code and ran down the stairs quickly to change. Now that she had outed herself to her father, it was only a matter of time until he or the other dark hooded figures appeared. She threw her clothes and electronic devices into a duffle bag and put all her weapons into another one. Now that she was back in Starling City permanently she needed to find a new place for everything anyway.

Just as she gets ready to leave, she hears someone trying to open the door that enters the club. She goes to the back counter of the Foundry, a spot that she knows is dark whether or not the lights are on and quickly turns her tablet on. She thanks her mother and for hiding the security cameras in the club in places where her aunt couldn't find them. She opens the app that allows her to see who exactly is trying to force their way in.

Interested in why her aunt, of all people, would want into the Foundry, she enters the code that automatically unlocks the door and waits for her aunt to enter.

"Hello?" she hears Thea call. She feels horrible for doing this, but she stays silent and hopes that her aunt will leave quickly. She cannot afford for her family to learn of her escapade and putting her aunt through this torture is the best way to deter them from ever thinking that she the girl behind the mask. Thea makes her way to the staircase and loudly storms down them. "Ollie?" she calls again as she turns on the lights.

After a few moments of silence, Thea's voice breaks as she asks, "Roy? Roy are you here?" Thea walks over to the glass case that is still standing and wipes her eyes when she sees that is empty. She takes a deep breath before taking out her cell phone. "Hey Felicity, it's me."

Olivia freezes, her aunt was supposed to be her alibi for tonight and that was about to all go out the window. "I got in through the club entrance," Thea continues, "The doors probably got stuck from all the years of this space going unused. The place is just like we left it. I know Roy sometimes used it if he was helping Laurel but his case is empty so it's not him." Her aunt stops, probably listening to her mother thank her for checking and Olivia can't help but wonder why she doesn't mention that she also thought the person in the Foundry could have been her father.

"Okay I'll see if I can get the alley entrance open tomorrow before I open the club. I'm sure Laurel just got the code wrong. Goodnight." Thea hangs up the phone and then leaves the Foundry the way she found it.

Olivia waits a few minutes just to make sure and then exits the Foundry. As she closes the alley door, she takes a minute to get herself settled before she makes her way to her car. She can't help but wonder if more nights would end up like this one in the future as she drove away. If they did, she's not sure if she would like it.

* * *

"What do you want us to do?" Sarab asks after hearing about how the copycat got away.

Al Sah-Him waves him off, "There isn't anything we can do tonight. We will have to wait for them appear again. That is all."

"Al Sah-Him, we have to do more than that. Think of what others will do when they learn that someone escaped Ra's al Ghul and he did nothing about it."

"That is enough," Al Sah-Him roars, "We are not leaving Starling City until I get to the bottom of this. But as far as tonight goes, we are done searching the city. Now leave."

Sarab looks like he is about to say something else so Al Sah-Him commands, "Leave and don't return to me until morning." Sarab nods and leaves his master just as he was instructed. Leaving Al Sah-Him to be alone with his thoughts. Guessing about how his friends and family had moved on without him was a dangerous game but now that he knew how one individual in particular had continued on, he wished he never would have knew. She moved on, became a mother and got more out of life just like she wanted to all those years ago.

The image of the girl who stood before him tonight kept running through his mind. From the dirty blonde hair that fell in a braid alongside her shoulder to her familiar blue eyes, it was hard at first for him to realize that she was Felicity's daughter but her actions gave her away. From the babbling to the same head and hand gestures, he could see Felicity in everything the girl did. The only thing that Felicity never did was lie to him and he hoped that the girl was lying when she called him father.

He had put all those silly dreams behind him, the possibilities of that happening ended when Oliver Queen died. There was no way the girl was his. But at the same time, a feeling of jealously was igniting in him, feelings that he had learned to push aside and forget about. Just like he had learned to push the image of Felicity out of his mind, it was the only way he had survived all of these without her. If the girl was lying, that meant that Felicity had moved on and met someone new. While that was what he wanted for her all along, the thought of it was always too much to bare. But the thought of her having a child on her own, the possibility of that child being his, was even worse.

He promised that he would never seek her out if he ever returned, but after tonight he decided that would have to be one promise he never kept. He needed answers and the only way to get them was to talk to her.

* * *

Olivia wakes to the sound of wind chimes outside her window and the feeling of soft cotton under her head. Two signs that told her she was back home and the previous night's activities had not been a dream. She rolls out of bed and makes her way to the kitchen where her mother is pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey sleepy head," she says brightly, "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Still getting used to life without 8am lectures I guess," Olivia jokes as she makes her way to the cupboard and grabs a mug.

Felicity eyes her carefully before asking, "Since when do you drink coffee?"

Olivia stares straight at her mother and replies very seriously, "Since I had lectures at 8 am every day for the past nine months. I can't believe you never told me how amazing this stuff is. I had to find out from Barry of all people"

Felicity laughs as she starts picking up her things for the office, "Well I'd love to stay home and catch up, but things at work are super hectic so I don't think I could get away with calling in sick. But I'll get off early and then we can have a girl's night."

Olivia nods. "Tell Ray I say hi."

"I will, but are you okay? I send you to Central City for higher education and you come back loving coffee and being nice to Ray. Did Cisco experiment on you or something?"

Olivia laughs, "I guess college has just made me more cultured and somewhat less annoyed with your boss." Olivia quickly takes a drink of coffee and so she can hide behind her mug. Felicity just shakes her head as she waves goodbye and makes her way towards the door. Olivia watches as her mother walks away casually without even pausing to look at one of the many pictures of her dad that fill the entry way to the ground level apartment. After the late night phone call with Aunt Thea, she expected to find her mom staring at his picture sooner or later.

She finds the remote and switches on the TV. News about the New Arrow plays and she flips through the channels until she finds something else to watch. She sips her coffee until she's sure the chances of someone stopping by to surprise her are slim, and then she gets to work. Taking her tablet, she enters the programming code that allows her to access security networks for the club. She quickly rewrites all the code she programmed for the Foundry and resets the code on both doors to what it was originally. When she finishes with that, she searches to see what other locations in the city have recently been vacated. She takes note of a few places that might be good to check out and then quickly erases all her search history and closes all programs that could come across as "arrow related."

When she is finished with all that, she gets a sudden need to pull out the photo album that she looked at a million times while she was a kid. She immediately opens it to her favorite page and takes out her favorite picture from Uncle Dig's wedding. The picture is a simple one, just the happy couple and little Sara in the middle of their closest friends. Her mother, Aunt Laurel, and Ray of all people are on one side while Aunt Thea, her boyfriend at the time, Roy, and her father were on the other. She stares at her father and focuses on his face much more than she ever did growing up. She then imagines what his face would look like if it was covered with a dark hood and a mask that only allowed his eyes to peek through.

She puts the picture back where she found it and immediately closes the book. Looking at the picture confirmed what she already knew, the person who kidnapped her the night before had been her father.

* * *

He watches as she gets out of her car and enters Palmer Technologies. She looks exactly like she did twenty years ago except even more beautiful. Soon he loses sight of her as she enters the elevator and the doors close on her. What would have satisfied him before, just the sight of her in person instead of in his memories, just didn't cut it anymore. He needed to talk to her but he had no idea how he would make that happen.

What he did know was that if and when he made it happen, it wouldn't be Al Sah-Him looking for answers, it would be Oliver Queen.

* * *

She enters the police station as calmly as she can. Even though the police would never suspect her, she still can't help but be on edge a little bit. She collects herself as she walks past many officers and makes her way to the captain's office. She knocks on the door and waits until the door opens and she is let in. "What can I do for you young lady?" the captain asks.

"Please call me Olivia," she starts, "I was wondering if you guys have summer intern programs."

"Are you thinking about becoming a police officer Olivia?"

Olivia shrugs, "I'm not sure. My mom is good friends with an ADA and her father is the only thing I have to resemble a grandfather. He was a cop for many years and I look up to him. I'm also trying to figure out what I want to be when I grow up and he was always kind of role model for me so I thought that if I could do an internship here that I could get an idea of whether or not being a police officer is the right fit."

"Who is your role model? You said he was on the force."

Olivia nods, "Yes he was. He was even Captain for a few years. Quentin Lance."

The Police Captain's eyes grow big as he asks "You know Quentin Lance?"

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond. Mr. Lance's reputation was kind of spotty when it came to who one talked you. Some admired him for all the years he dedicated to protecting Starling City, others still did not like the fact that he seemed to change his opinion about the Arrow so much that many were afraid that he was not the right person to be in charge of the police force. "Yes, he's like family."

The Police Captain smiles at her and says, "Well any friend of Captain Lance, is a friend of mine." He extends his hand towards her, "I'll see what I can do to help you out."

"Thank you Captain, I appreciate it," Olivia replies as she shakes his hand and then gives him her contact information.

Once she leaves his office, she breathes a sigh of relief. She seems to be on the captain's good side for now and hopefully things will stay that way. "Olivia?" she hears someone ask behind her.

She turns towards the integration room and sees Laurel with a briefcase in hand. She smiles and goes to give her a hug. "Hey Aunt Laurel."

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asks, staying in her professional manner. Olivia tells her the story she rehearsed. Explaining how she will have to declare a major in the fall and she was seeing if she could intern at the police station to see if criminal justice interested her. "Why didn't you ask me? I'm sure I could set something up in the DA's office for you."

"Thanks but I don't think that law is for me," Olivia answers, "Just like I'm not sure Corporate America is either, otherwise I would have asked mom if I could intern at Palmer Tech."

Laurel tries to act like she isn't a little offended by what she had to say as she replies, "Understandable. At least you're thinking about your future, that's something your father never did."

"You know people keep telling me that."

"Well I'd love to stay and talk some more but I have a case that needs preparing for," Laurel adds.

Olivia nods in understanding, "Go kick some criminal but!" Laurel laughs as she pulls the young girl in for a hug and then quickly leaves, on her way to send the next batch criminals over to Iron Heights. Olivia takes another deep breath and then leaves as well. Now that meeting with the police captain is taken care of, she can move onto her next item on the agenda. Find another liar.

* * *

Work flies by and before Felicity knows it, she's grabbing her purse and calling it a day. She sets a few files on Talia's desk and tells her to get them ready to send to Ray at the Coast City subsidiary and then makes her way to the elevator. Once the elevator doors open, revealing the parking garage, she quickly makes her way to her car. As she gets in, she can't wait to run to Big Belly Burger and then have the long awaited girl's night with Olivia. She turns the car on, puts it into reverse and is shocked when she turns around to back out.

"Who are you?" she asks the hooded figure sitting in her back seat.

"I think I'm the one who needs to be asking the questions," he replies and she can't help but think that she's daydreaming and soon will wake up to Talia placing a huge pile of folders on her desk. She opens her mouth again to ask if it's who she thinks it is but he beats her to the punch. He lowers his hood and the familiar blue eyes stare into hers. "I need answers Felicity."

"Oliver," is all she able to say before the driver's door is opened and a black bag is placed over head, taking the image of Oliver away just as quickly as it was given to her after all these years.

* * *

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minor spoilers from 3x21 ahead. You have been warned...Enjoy**

* * *

"Hi this is Felicity Smoak, I can't come to the phone right now. But if you leave…" Olivia quickly ends the call after hearing her mother's voicemail for the third time in a row. Her mother was over an hour late for "girl's night" and she was starting to get worried. After a while she called the office to see if she was working late but getting the assistant's machine told her that was not the case.

"It's nothing," she tells herself, "she's probably getting dinner or stuck in traffic." She takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. After waiting a little over five minutes, she runs to her room and grabs her tablet. She's learned a lot form her mother over years and she hopes that her skills are enough to get the answers she desperately needs. She quickly opens up her surveillance programs and runs facial recognition. No results come up. She runs the program again and the same thing happens.

Even though she shouldn't, she can't help but run the program again, except she searches for someone else, her father. Knowing that he was alive didn't shock her, but his apparel and new name did. She figured, a man dressed head to toe in black would know better than to be caught by security cameras but she couldn't afford to be wrong. The search takes longer than the previous ones for her mother did, but eventually the results come up empty.

Letting instincts take over, she places the tablet into the duffle bag containing her suit and slings it over her shoulder. The chances of her mother missing and her father returning to town was not something she was willing to call a coincidence.

* * *

She hears them approach her chambers and waits for the door to open before turning to face them. "What is it?" she asks, "Will my husband be returning soon?"

"No madam," they reply, "Their attempts to find the copycat were unsuccessful, they will be gone a few more days."

Nyssa nods, "I see. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of?"

"No madam."

"Then you are dismissed." Nyssa tells the messenger and they exit quickly. She crosses the room and sits at her desk. Being wife to the demon was a position she never imagined taking but it was a role she had grown into. Not only was her life spared, things changed once her husband had assumed the mantle of Ra's al Ghul. She was seen as second in command of the League and was allowed to assemble a team and fulfill League business at her will. It was the not the perfect life, but it was better than what the wives of the demon before her were allowed to do. Over the years, Al Sah-Him and her had grown close and became friends, which made the position she was forced into a little more bearable.

She got comfortable and then pulled out her quill and piece of parchment. She drafted the letter in record time. It had been a long time since she sent out correspondence that wasn't necessary for league business but it was something that needed to be done.

She placed the letter into an envelope and sealed it closed. As she's addressing it, her door opens and another messenger enters. She stands and hands the letter over to them, "This needs to be sent out right away and I need it to be delivered in person."

"Of course madam. Where will it be delivered to?"

"Starling City."

* * *

Sara entered A.R.G.U.S headquarters and went to her spot in the tech area while waiting for Mr. Trevor to arrive. She had been with the agency for a little over two years and still got nervous every time she was called to come in. "Sara, what are you doing here?" Mr. Trevor asks as he enters and motions for most of the "new agents" to leave.

"I was called in," she replies confused, "I assumed I was needed for this assignment."

Mr. Trevor looks at the other agents who had made their way into the room for briefing and then says, "You don't have enough clearance for this one. It must have been a mistake."

Just then, her mother enters and she realizes the source of all the confusion. "Oh I think I know what happened. Whoever called us in, called the wrong Agent Diggle."

"What's going on?" her mother asks getting into protective mode while going to stand next to her.

"It's nothing Mom. Just a misunderstanding, I'll tell Dad you got called in." she replies before quickly exiting so the agents can get briefed on what is needed of them. As she makes her way her to the exit, the lights go dark and a figure appears before her. "Who are you?"

"I need your help," the figure says.

"Why me? Why A.R.G.U.S?" she wonders.

The figure steps towards her while saying, "Because I need help finding someone."

Sara crosses her arms over her chest as she replies, "From what I've heard. You have no problem finding criminals and making sure they stop causing mischief in the city."

"This time it's different," the figure says while pulling their hood down, "This time it's my mom and she's in trouble."

"Olivia? How?"

Olivia places her finger in front of her mouth, "We need to stay quiet. I'll explain everything, I promise but first I need access to A.R.G.U.S' technology."

Sara nods, "The tech area is being used but mom has a computer in her office."

"That'll work."

Sara starts in the direction of where they need to go, "Follow me."

* * *

After what feels like hours, the bag is finally pulled off her head. She looks around and swears she is in Nanda Parbat but knows that is not the case. The setting looks familiar but does not reek of assassins and thousands of years of striping innocents of their souls. She looks around some more and sees a figure approaching the chair she is sitting in, "You," she spits out in disgust.

"Why does Al Sah-Him seek you out?" Sarab asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let me go." She commands.

Sarab comes closer so that he is standing right in front of her, "What does Al Sah-Him need your help for?" Felicity stays quiet. She refuses to call Oliver by his league name and she refuses to speak to the man who took Oliver away from her all those years ago. "Oliver has been dead for twenty years, he did not seek you out for anything other than League Business and I need to know why?"

"Are you his heir?" she asks as she tries to stand up only to realize that she is tied to the chair. She looks at Sarab's confused face and adds, "I'll only talk to you if you are his heir."

She notices two dark figures enter the room. "What is your command Sarab?"

"She is not talking to us," Sarab tells them, "Until she does, she stays here. She will not be released until we get answers."

"And what of the vigilante?" the other asks.

"Scout the city again, this time do not let them get away. Do not kill until the imposter is brought before me and the order is given." The two men nod and leave to tell the others.

"So that's why you took me. You think I'm working with the copycat?" Felicity wonders.

Sarab stands firm, "I ask the questions." Felicity rolls her eyes, she had despised the League long before Oliver was forced to join and her hatred had only grown with each passing year that Olivia went without her father. Moving on with her life was one thing but her daughter not having a chance to know Oliver could not be forgiven. "Why did Al Sah-Him seek you out?"

Once again, she stayed silent. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"What do you need me to do?" Sara asks as soon as they enter Lyla's office.

"Run every program A.R.G.U.S has for finding someone. Mom is never late without calling and explaining, someone took her. So I need something other than security cameras to find her."

Sara quickly logs into the network and starts running every program she can think of. "I don't think that it's going to work. Facial recognition isn't coming up with anything and so far neither is infrared. That's all I can think of. The satellites haven't been updated recently so it's not even worth to look into it."

"Don't you have some program that allows you to see if one of the agents is underground? That might be where they took here?"

Sara looks at her with guilt in her eyes, "If there is, I don't know the code and usually we have trackers to know where our agents were last spotted. Even if we assume Palmer Tech is where she was last, it's been too long to track where they took her."

Olivia's hand clenches around her bow and she lets her anger take over as she opens the office door with force. "I can't afford to think like that."

"What are you going to do?" Sara wonders.

Olivia shakes her head as she puts her mask on and pulls her hood up, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find her. It's my fault she was taken."

"What do you mean?"

Olivia glances at her friend once more before saying, "it's a long story" and then running out of the office. She needed to figure out her next step, and she needed to figure it out fast.

* * *

"Where is Sarab?" he asks with fury in his voice as he enters the warehouse.

"He said he was on a special assignment," One of the guards tells him, "He assembled a small team and left shortly after you did."

"Where are the others?"

The guard quickly replies, "Patrolling for the copycat like you said."

He nods before asking, "How quickly can you reach them? My commands have changed."

"Soon master."

"Get on it…Now."

The guard nods and quickly leaves to fetch a few others. Al Sah-Him starts pacing once he is left alone. This was nowhere to close to what he thought he would encounter when he returned to the place he once called home. He was the demon's head, he called the shots and he planned to only be in the city day. The last thing he expected was one of his men to turn against him while they were there.

_He took Felicity. _He reminds himself, he could worry about Sarab's traitorous acts later. What he needed to do now was keep her safe. It did not matter who he was: Oliver, the Arrow, Al Sah-Him, he would always keep her from harm and right now she was in the worst type of harm there was. Sarab was loyal and he always saw what was best for the League. He also would stop at nothing to ensure the task was completed, no matter what the circumstances of his actions would be. It was those characteristics that made him an excellent league member and a horrible enemy.

"What is needed of us master?" many members ask as they enter the room.

Al Sah-Him stops pacing, stands firm in front of the assassins and starts, "There is a traitor among us. Sarab defied my orders and is fulfilling a task of his own without my permission. I need half of you to patrol and look for him. The others need to continue looking for the copycat. The longer we stay in this wretched city, the longer our unity to the League cracks. Find Sarab and find the copycat so then we can return home."

The members leave as soon as he's done to do as he wished. If he has it his way, everything will be settled by tonight. He thought he could be Oliver Queen again for a night, see her again for a night, but once again he was wrong. A man cannot live by two names and Sarab was going to make sure that he remembered that fact was true.

* * *

She is left alone and she can't help of past situations like this one where she always knew things would work out. When she knew that he would always come for her. She never imagined she'd get to see his face again, let alone be kidnapped as well. This time she had no idea who would come to her aide. Before it didn't matter to her if she lived or died, if God forbid Oliver was too late. Now she had more to lose than ever before.

She thought back to her last conversation with Olivia. It was during lunch, when she called to push back girls night by half hour. Had she told her she loved her? Had she told her how proud she was of her since she returned home? Adapting to life alone when she started school had been tough, now to lose her again, to leave her, was not something she would do willingly. She would fight, she would return home to her daughter and she wouldn't give up. She would see Olivia again, she would make sure of it.

Sarab enters again, "Are you ready to talk now?" she doesn't answer, she doesn't even give him the privilege of looking him in eye. "I will go to great lengths to get what I need, now answer me."

"No."

"What? How dare you disobey?"

"I'm not afraid of you," She replies, "Because all I see when I look at you is a broken man, who didn't know how to deal with his grief so he ran away from it. I don't disobey, I just don't have enough respect or want to talk to you."

Before she knows it, a black glove slams against her cheek. "I told you I will go to great lengths. Now why does Al Sah-Him need to talk to you?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Felicity wonders, "You seem to want to know a lot about your leader. Did you do this with the last demon's head? I have a feeling you didn't, so why now? Why start doubting the man who gave up his friends, his family, and his life to lead you. Why do you defy him when you wouldn't have dared to defy his predecessor?"

"Enough. Tell me why after 20 years, does Al Sah-Him seek you out?"

"He needs me to use my facial recognition software to get him a location on the copycat. He's sick of his little minions not delivering so he decided to come back to his old team." Once again her reply is answered with a slap across her face, causing her to spit out blood. "Don't believe me, I see. Yeah I didn't really think that excuse would work."

Sarab stays silent and so does Felicity. They stay there in their positions, Felicity tied up to a chair and Sarab standing a few feet in front of her, just staring at each other. Not only was it going to be a long night, Felicity would need a large glass of wine and a pint of Mint Chip once she got out of this mess.

* * *

Laurel? Thea? Mystery person named Roy? Olivia had no idea who to turn to. Barry and his team would help in a heartbeat but even with Barry's super speed, it would still take him way too long to travel to Starling City and help her. She needed someone who would stop at nothing to find her mother and would not fear to go up against any kind of rival. It only took a second for a name to come to her mind and she knew that they would help her.

She took off towards a part of town she knew very well, a part that seemed like a second home to her. After her cross-country run all over the city the previous night, she decided using her car would be the best way to travel, that and she had no time to spare. She made it to the apartment building in record time and quickly climbed the fire escape until she reached the desired floor.

The window was open, it always was ever since she was old enough to leave the house without her mother needing to supervise her. She slipped inside and braced herself for what was about to happen. She made her way to the living room where she heard the News on the TV playing. She approached the man sitting on the couch, who sprang like ninja and quickly pointed a gun at her. It amazed her that he was still so quick on his feet, no matter how old he was.

"Uncle Digg," she says putting her hands in the air. He slowly lowers his gun, allowing her to reveal herself before he decided he had to raise it again. "I need your help."

"What have you gotten yourself into Olivia?" he wonders as he puts his gun back into its holster. "You're playing with fire in that…get up."

"My father is in town," she states leaving him speechless. "I know he was the Arrow. He came back to get me to stop but now he's taken my mom. I need your help to get her back."

"Do you know where your mother is?" John wonders as he goes to grab his coat.

Olivia shakes her head, "I don't have a definite location but I know where Dad was last night and I was just about to see if that's where he took her."

Uncle Digg places his hand between her shoulder blades and guides her towards the door, "Lead the way."

* * *

Laurel was just about to change and go out on patrol when there was a knock on her door. She went to open it but found no one there, instead an envelope laid on the floor with her name on it. She quickly grabbed it in order to examine it more closely. She would recognize that handwriting anywhere but her eyes must be playing tricks on her. The person who sent her this letter was supposed to be dead. She quickly opened the letter and read it in its entirety. When she was finished, the letter slowly drifted to the ground as it fell out of her hands. Her assumption had been correct, the letter was from a ghost and that ghost's name was Nyssa.

* * *

Olivia explained everything as Uncle Digg drove them to the warehouse she described. Finding about her father from a classmate, deciding to take over being the Arrow, meeting her father for the first time. "I still don't think you should be doing this," was all he replied, "There's a good chance this never would have happened if you never started in the first place."

"I just want to get my mom back," Olivia replied, "I'll worry about my psychotic dad and whether if I should follow in his footsteps later."

"He's not psychotic. At least he wasn't when he joined the League. He sacrificed a lot so many others could live," John replied as he put the car into park.

"Did you, mom, Aunt Thea, and Laurel all rehearse that story. It all I ever hear about him."

Digg shakes his head, how Felicity could not see anything resembling herself in her daughter, he had no idea. Olivia's quick remarks always reminded him of when Felicity joined the team in the early Arrow days. "Now I'm going to go in and check things out, wait here."

As he opens his door, so does Olivia and he's not sure if this stubbornness comes from Felicity or Oliver but he already knows that he's lost any chance of winning this battle. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. Your father has some pretty dangerous men in there."

"How long as the New Arrow been in town?" Olivia wonders.

"A little over a week," Uncle Digg replies.

Olivia nods, "and how many criminals have been handed over to the police in that time?"

"Nine or ten."

"Exactly, I can handle myself," Uncle Digg shakes his head, "I escaped my father and his dark hooded psychotic friends last night. I can handle it."

"Alright, just stay behind me," John states giving in and a part of him hopes Felicity won't kill him once they rescue her. They run into the building and it is unusually quiet but all signs show him that the League definitely set up headquarters here. They run up the stairs until Olivia motions that this is the floor she was on the night before.

She nocks an arrow and John almost sees Oliver in front of him as she runs into the room full speed ahead. "Where is she?" she shouts. John quickly runs in after her and points his gun at the man standing by the window.

"She's not here," he replies as he turns towards them, "John?"

"Where's Felicity Oliver?" he asks as he steps in front of Olivia.

"She's not here."

"Liar!" Olivia states as she releases the arrow and Oliver deflects it with his sword.

He stares right at Olivia in disbelief and John can't help but wonder what happened between the two of them the night before. "I'm not lying. She's not here. Sarab took her."

"Why would he do that Oliver?" John asks still not lowering his gun.

"I don't know," he shouts, "I want to find her as much as you do."

"Why so you can kill her?" Olivia asks as she nocks another arrow.

"No," Oliver answers, "So I can talk to her…about you. It's clear we have some catching up to do."

John slightly lowers his gun as he asks, "Why would Maseo take Felicity?"

"Because he thinks I'm not loyal to the League and he wants to know why. He believes Felicity has the answers."

"Where did he take her?" Olivia wonders.

"I have men working on it. As soon as I get a location, I'm going to get her back" he says speaking directly to Olivia. "She'll be fine, Sarab won't hurt her."

"Fine, I'm coming with you." Olivia states.

"No you're not."

Diggle puts his gun back into its holster and then says, "Here we go."

Olivia stares right at her father and says, "Yes I am and there is nothing you're going to do stop me."

Diggle can't help but laugh, Olivia had always been a bit of a handful and now Oliver was about to learn exactly how much his daughter took after him.

* * *

**There you go. Please review, they are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not coming," He states again, "end of story."

Olivia opens her mouth and just as she's about to respond, Diggle steps in front of her and says, "We can worry about that when the time comes. How are we going to go about getting her back?"

Oliver stares at him for a second before replying, "You are going to take her" he points at Olivia, "home and then you both are going to forget you ever saw me."

"Are you serious?" Olivia interrupts, "She got taken because of you. You do not get to put me on the sidelines."

"No," Oliver adds walking towards her, "She got taken because of you. If you wouldn't have started this charade, Sarab and I never would have come to town. She would be safe instead of whatever danger she's in right now."

"Oliver," Diggle says while shaking his head. Oliver looks over at his friend in confusion until it hits him. He just blamed Olivia for Felicity's kidnapping.

"I didn't mean that."

Olivia shakes her head, "No, we both know that you did. Besides your right, this never would have happened if I didn't need some way to feel connected to my dead dad. If I would have just left things the way they were, then none of this would have happened." Tears start falling down her cheeks and Diggle turns towards her extending his arms for a hug. Olivia puts her hand up to stop him, "No. I…I need some air."

John nods and watches as the young girl leaves the room. Once she is out of hearing range he asks, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry," is all Oliver can manage to reply.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Oliver."

* * *

Felicity wakes up after somehow falling asleep in her uncomfortable position. She glances around and realizes that she is completely alone. Not even a guard is in the area with her. She tries her best to loosen the knots around her wrists, but she has no luck. She tries to rock the chair back and forth and loosen the ropes that way but that only causes her to fall over sideways.

She takes a deep breath and then tries to get back upright. When that doesn't work, she sighs. She was never one to give up, but even if she could get herself untied, leaving this tunnel without anyone noticing would very difficult. She just had to hope that Laurel, Dig, or maybe even Oliver of all people would find her and return her to Olivia before Maseo could make good on his word.

* * *

Laurel stands there stunned. She was sure Nyssa was a goner when she failed to protect her from Oliver all those years ago. She had no idea that letting her return to Nanda Parbat would mean she would be forced into a marriage with the man who took her reign away from her. She picked up the letter once more, reading through it again. She knew that Nyssa only sent her the letter in case The League caused too much trouble in the city but she had to know more.

She quickly changed into her Black Canary outfit and made her way out of her apartment. She runs her usual patrol route, stopping common thieves, would be rapists and muggers and then delivers them the police station with enough evidence for her to prosecute them. Once she is happy with the work she has done, she can't help but start traveling towards a part of town she hasn't been in for the past twenty years.

She knows she shouldn't, but she feels like she needs to investigate the address Nyssa sent her. If not for her, then for Felicity and Olivia. If Oliver was still anything like he was after he first joined The League then she needed to know in order to keep them safe. There was no way she was going to let Felicity go through all the pain of losing him again.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me," Olivia states as she walks past a few guards, "I came here on my own and I don't plan on leaving so keep your hands away from me."

The guards ignore her and lunge for her. They take hold of her and start leading her towards the room she just exited. "Let her go," she hears her father command. The guards do as he says, "Let her be. I trust that she will not run off and so will you. Let word get out that the copycat is no longer a problem and everyone should be focused on finding where Sarab and the others are hiding."

The guards quickly leave them and she can't help but ask, "Copycat really? Out of all the things you and your gang of assassins could choose, you go with copycat?"

"I'm not a big fan of nicknames," he replies as he steps closer to her, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Olivia takes a deep breath before saying, "You don't have to apologize. I know you only are because Uncle Digg asked you too."

She goes to walk away from him but she stops when she hears him ask, "How is she? Your mother?"

"I don't know. Thanks to me she could be in any kind of condition. Who knows what your friend is doing to her right now."

"I mean how has she been. What is her life like?" he clarifies.

She rolls her eyes before answering, "Ask Uncle Digg. Because I'm not sure if you remember, but I told you I need some air and that usually means that I'm not in the mood to talk." She quickly turns around and runs down the stairs before he has a chance to ask anything else.

* * *

He watches her walk away from him and it is almost as if he's traveled back in time to another conversation he had a long time ago. He collects himself and then returns to a man he once called his brother. "How did it go?" John asks.

"Not good," Oliver replies, "How could you allow her to run around the city like that?"

John shakes his head before he starts, "She likes to keep secrets, just like someone else we know. Now tell me why I should believe a single word that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because the drug Ra's gave me eventually wore off," Oliver starts, "He stopped giving it to me once he knew that there was absolutely nothing for me to come back to if I ever returned to Starling. So once I became more like myself, I had no reason to escape. Which, as Nyssa informed me after he died, that was his plan the whole time."

"You actually expect me to believe that crap?" Diggle wonders.

Oliver sighs, "I guess not. There's no excuses for how I acted the last time I was in town."

"You got that right," John adds, "Now, are you actually going to sit here and do nothing until one of your guys figure out where Maseo is?"

Oliver nods, "The guys out there are the best I have. They'll find him."

"Wow. Ra's really messed with your head."

"No. I just learned to trust them. That's what happens when everything you once cared about is ripped from you." He answers. "John, will you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Is Olivia mine?"

John's eyes grow huge, out of everything for Oliver to ask him, he was not expecting that! "Yes, she is the spitting image of you!"

"Really? I only see Felicity." He pauses for a moment and then asks the question he's been dreading for a while, "How did she cope? Did she move on?"

John shakes his head, "You don't want to know that man."

Oliver nods, he expected her to hold out hope that he would return for a few years but he expected her to move on and live her life eventually. "Is she happy?"

John nods, "As far as I know, she's never been happier."

"Good, that's all I ever wanted."

* * *

When Laurel arrives at the warehouse, she has to blink a few times to make sure what she is seeing is correct. She runs to the car and her eyes go wide when she recognizes who it belongs to. She remains on high alert as she enters the building just as someone is walking out.

The figure seems a little out of it but is prepared to fight. She quickly leans back as they jab their elbow towards her. She pulls out her police baton and prepares to fight back. The figures approaches her again and this time swings their bow. Laurel jumps out of the way just in time, but is not prepared for the kick to the stomach that she receives which forces her to the ground and knocks the breath out of her. She tries her best to catch her breath and stand up again. Whoever she's fighting is good but not good enough to be in The League.

She starts swinging her baton and every time it is blocked by her opponent's bow. Just as she's about to swing it again, someone grabs it from behind her. Shocked, she turns around to find Diggle staring at her like she's crazy. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replies while looking past her. Laurel turns back to face her opponent and gets a good look at the person the city is starting to call _The New Arrow. _The costume was an exact look alike to the one Oliver had all those years ago and their bow looked eerily familiar. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Laurel asks feeling very confused.

"So it's true," the figure finally asks, "You are the Black Canary. I assumed you were but it's different actually seeing you in person."

Laurel turns around to face The New Arrow again and is shocked to see Olivia of all people standing there, "You're good," is all she is able to say, "How did you even find out?"

"Thanks, I guess all those boxing lessons and self-defense classes you got me every for Christmas paid off." Olivia replies while completely ignoring her other question. "What's going on Uncle Dig?"

"Not much," he replies while handing Laurel her baton back, "I came out to see how you were doing?"

Laurel looks between the two of them and asks, "What are you two even doing here anyway? This is headquarters for The League, they're in Starling City."

"We know," John starts, "We came here looking for answers."

"Answers? Why?"

Olivia takes a deep breath before she adds, "Because my mom's missing and it's all my fault." Just as Laurel starts to process what she has just been told, Olivia runs to her and envelopes her in a hug. Laurel immediately hugs her back and rubs her back in order to calm her down. She looks over at John and he nods as a way to tell her it's all true.

"We're trying to find her Laurel and right now the only way to do that is to team up with Oliver."

* * *

He watches the fight unfold from the only window in the room, he is surprised by how well his daughter can hold her own. _His daughter. _It still feels weird for him to think, let alone say but he is starting to see the resemblance John pointed out earlier. The way she immediately gets defensive when she feels unsure of her surroundings, the way she moved her bow to her dominate hand in order to fight better, and the most surprising aspect of all, she knocked Laurel to the ground like it was a piece of cake. He assumed Laurel had trained more since he left and even Nyssa told him of her training endeavors with the aspiring vigilante when she had temporarily left The League. Laurel was giving it everything she had and still she ended up being the one knocked to the ground with no air in her lungs.

He couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of his daughter's movements and the accuracy she had when her foot slammed into Laurel's gut. Olivia's ability to fight was decent but it was nowhere good enough to go up against Sarab and the other members who had betrayed him. He knew she was running on adrenaline and nothing else. Even as she stood there and waited for Laurel to stand up again, he could see that she didn't have long until she broke. It is then that Diggle steps in and stops the two from doing something that one or both of them would come to regret.

It is a quiet night in The Glades and their voices easily drift up the third story window. He hears their conversation in full, including the part where Olivia once again blames herself for her mother's kidnapping. He takes a deep breath while silently shaming himself, he never should have let those words slip out of his mouth. Part of it was true, but he knew better than to put blame on someone who didn't realize that the situation they found themselves in would be a consequence of starting their charade. When they only started to, how did she put it? _Find a way to feel connected to their dead dad. _

As his daughter sobbed into Laurel's chest and her cries echoed up to where he stood, he could a feel a piece of his heart break. He had hurt a lot of people when he left to become heir to the demon but her never imagined that he would one day cause so much hurt to someone who was starting to become very important to him.

* * *

It seems like hours before someone comes to talk to her again. They immediately set her chair upright and then Maseo enters once again. "So I've started thinking as to why Al Sah-Him would sacrifice so much just to speak to you. You don't have to talk, as you have informed me many times, you don't want to. That's fine, just listen."

She glances up at him and the hatred inside her starts to boil. How he could be so smug and put her through the never ending torture of needing to know why Oliver contacted her, she still couldn't come up with a logical answer for that.

After waiting a few moments for a reply, he continues, "We came her to put a stop to the vigilante that decided to run around in a costume that looks exactly like the Arrow's and even uses the same weapon. We found who we believed to be that impostor and Al Sah-Him let them get away. Then the next thing he does is leave to go see you. While I have kept you here, we have been searching for this impostor and there hasn't been any sign of them around the city tonight. Now why is that?"

She wants to answer him, to make him shut up and leave her alone but he continues before she has that chance, "I think the impostor is somehow connected to you. Now am I right?"

She shakes her head, "No. You could not be more wrong. I have no idea who the copycat Arrow is. You want to know the real reason Oliver contacted me?" She waits for him to do something that allows her the satisfaction of catching him off guard but he does nothing so she continues, "He finally got off of whatever mind bending drug you had him on and he remembered what you are, a coward. So he decided that he wants nothing to do with you or your insane League of Assassins."

She expects a slap but instead she gets a guard joining them while saying, "We think Al Sah-Him is looking for us. Shall we return to him?"

"No," Maseo replies, "Tell whoever is spying on us about where our location is and then wait for Al Sah-Him to arrive."

Shock splashes across Felicity's face, as the gears in her mind click, "This has been your plan all along. Kidnap me and pretend to look for answers to questions that you don't really care about. You're testing his allegiance with The League."

Maseo looks directly at her and adds, "I see why he cared for you and why he was hesitant to join us. Just like how I knew that no matter how much time had passed, returning to Starling City would be hard for him. I'm just making sure he remembers that there is nothing here for him."

"I lied," Felicity says, "You're not a coward. You're just pathetic."

Maseo shakes his head as he says, "It will soon all be over, don't you worry."

* * *

He continues to watch the scene in the street and breathes a sigh of relief, something he didn't even realize he was holding in, when Olivia finally calms down. He hears footsteps behind him and quickly asks, "What is it?"

"We have a location for where Sarab and his team are hiding."

He turns towards the League member and says, "Where?"

"Across town, under another abandoned warehouse in the old Subway tunnel."

"Get everyone that you can and wait for my orders." The League member nods and then leaves to fulfill his master's commands.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver makes his way down to the street and says, "We have a location. The League is ready to leave."

Olivia steps out of Laurel's embrace, tightens her grip around her bow and says, "Where."

Oliver addresses Laurel for the first time in over twenty years with an order, "Take her home and stay with her."

"Where is Felicity?" is all she responds.

He looks at John for help and all he says is: "Where is she?"

Soon other members of The League appear behind him and the need to see Felicity safe overpowers his want to tell the others to leave. He turns towards the League members behind him and says, "Those three are coming with us, respect them like you would a fellow member. Sarab and his team are not members tonight, tonight they are traitors and they will pay for defying The League." With that, the entire group starts on their journey across town.

* * *

Commotion is heard all around them. Once again Sarab leaves her to see what is happening. She hopes with all her might that whoever has come will get her out of here and it will happen soon. All she wants at this moment is to return home to Olivia and forget that the League of Assassins even exists. She hears the sound of arrows being released and swords clanging. She almost cries out for help but decides against it, there's a good chance that they wouldn't hear her anyway.

She works on trying to loosen the knots once again, knowing that as soon as the fighting is over that she will probably not return home for a few more hours. If she can get away while the members fight each other then maybe, just maybe, she'll have a chance of never getting put in this situation ever again.

Her plan fails as the fighting moves closer towards her and she gets a front row seat to everything that is happening. She sees black hooded figures going against each other and she also sees something that shocks her. The Black Canary, John, and the copycat vigilante are all fighting as well. A black hooded figure places their hand on the copycat's shoulder and motions for them to step aside. The copycat sighs and ducks out of the way as the League member steps in and continues the fight.

In a matter of seconds the shared opponent falls to the ground with a black arrow in their shoulder and the victor moves on to fight Maseo. John pulls out his pistol and wounds a few of Maseo's men and Laurel knocks a few out as well. Soon, the only one left standing is Maseo. "Take of your hood Sarab," she hears the commanding voice of the man she once knew. Maseo takes of his hood and so does Oliver, "Why are you doing this?"

"I could ask you the same question," Maseo says and Felicity sees the copycat nock an arrow.

"Answer him," they state, clearly using a voice distorter.

Maseo looks at the copycat and then back at Oliver, "I see you found the copycat."

"No thanks to you," Oliver replies, "Now let Felicity go." If Felicity could move, this would be the moment where she would stand frozen in her spot. Her name falls off his lips so easily and freely, just like it did before he was turned into the man standing in front of her.

"She's just a citizen Al Sah-Him. Why do you care what happens to her?"

Oliver motions for The League members who are still standing to take the injured ones back to the surface as he replies, "Since when do you defy my orders? I said let her go, so let her go. She has nothing to do with why we came here."

"Then why did you seek her out?"

She watches as Oliver keeps all emotion off his face, but his eyes drift to hers and then nods his head. The copycat puts the arrow back in their quiver and then runs towards her. As soon as they arrive, they start working on the knots tied around her wrists as John and Laurel seem to stand protectively around them.

"That is none of your business. Now you can return with us to Nanda Parbat or you can continue to defy me and question my decisions." Oliver says sternly.

Maseo takes out his sword and prepares to fight just as she starts to feel the knots around her wrists disappear. The copycat moves to the ones on her ankles as Oliver and Maseo start to fight each other. "John, Laurel get them out of here," she hears Oliver say.

The two do as there told as soon as the ropes around her legs come loose. John grabs her and carries her out of the subway tunnel. They don't stop until they reach John's car. "Are you alright?" he wonders while putting her down.

She nods as all she can say is "Olivia?" and she barely is able to choke it out because of how dry her throat is.

"Olivia's fine." Laurel states as she hands Felicity a water bottle, "She can handle herself."

Felicity chugs the whole bottle and takes a second before asking, "How did you two find me."

"We didn't," Laurel states while looking towards the building they just came out of, "He did."

Felicity turns around to find Oliver walking towards them. "Where's Maseo?" John wonders.

"He's dead," is all Oliver replies while looking at her, "How are you?"

She takes a second before answering, "I'm fine. I just want to get home, there's someone waiting for me there." He nods as he looks at John and Laurel and she can't help but wonder what the three of them aren't telling her.

"Actually, she's not at home," the copycat says while walking into her line of sight. The copycat lowers her hood and says, "I'm so sorry mom." Before Felicity has time to register what was just presented to her, her daughter hugs her and all she can do is stare at Oliver with shock in her eyes.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After watching last night's episode, I've decided that I will try to keep past events in this story close to what happened on the show but not everything will be the same. So now this story is a slight AU. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Olivia?" Felicity asks once she has enough strength to look away from Oliver, "What do you mean you're sorry? And why are you dressed like…that?"

Olivia takes a deep breath and is about to explain when Diggle says, "We can all talk about it later. Let's get you guys home, it's been a long night." Felicity nods while hugging her daughter once more. She still hasn't fully processed Olivia's involvement in all this but she was glad that she had survived Maseo and was able to be with her daughter again.

She starts walking toward the car when Olivia turns towards Oliver and says, "Thank you."

He nods as a way to say you're welcome and Felicity catches herself glancing back between Oliver and her daughter. "It's okay Felicity," he replies, "I know."

"How?"

He glances at Olivia and then at Digg and Laurel. "I guess a few old friends told me."

"What are you going to do?"

Confusion crosses his face, he scrunches his eyebrows before saying, "What do you mean?"

"You're in charge of the League and just learned that you have an heir. So what are you going to do?" she drags out the last sentence in order to emphasize her point.

"Nothing," he replies, "I would never do what you're thinking. She's safe, you have my word."

Felicity huffs as she adds, "Yeah because your word has meant so much in past."

After hearing enough, Laurel steps forward and says, "You don't have to worry about Olivia, Felicity. If Oliver wanted a blood heir, he probably already has one."

Felicity turns towards her and asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Laurel, where are you going with this?" Oliver wonders.

Laurel looks right at Oliver and says, "I'm talking about Nyssa."

"What does she have to do with whether Oliver has another heir or not?" Diggle asks while Olivia glances at all of the adults trying her best to figure out what they are talking about.

Laurel looks at Oliver once more before announcing, "Because, she's his wife."

* * *

The streets of Starling City were quiet and not much was going on when Roy Harper arrived outside of Verdant. He knew he should have stayed in Keystone but when he heard that Starling City had a new vigilante, he had to check things out. He pulls up his red hood, and makes his way to the back alley. He quickly punches in the code and freezes when it doesn't work. He tries it again and again, when they both times fail to make the door open, he shakes his head. He hoped he could make this visit quick and not be noticed by anyone but it looked like that plan wouldn't work after all.

He quickly takes out his phone and texts the number he just can't get himself to delete, even after all these years. When he doesn't get a reply, he turns towards around and starts walking towards his car. It wouldn't be the first time he used his car as a liar. "Jason!" he hears a familiar voice call.

He turns towards her smiling figure and says, "Hi Thea."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell if you let me in. We could be overheard out here."

Thea runs to the door and punches in the new code while explaining why they decided to change it in the first place. When the door is securely closed behind them, she asks, "So why are you here? As far I know, Laurel has things under control."

"I'm sure she does," Roy starts, "I just thought I'd come and help her get to the bottom of The New Arrow business."

"Oh," Thea adds, "I should have realized the news would spread outside of the city. I'll let you get to it then."

She turns to leave as Roy says, "Thea wait." She stops as he continues, "Maybe you could help me. Inform on what's been going on and stuff like that. I couldn't do a lot of research on it in Keystone."

Thea nods, "The police have been getting anonymous tips lately. They usually gets texts with an address and when they arrive there's a bad guy handcuffed to a fence or a wall."

"Okay, maybe Laurel is just getting lazy."

Thea shakes her head, "Laurel came to Felicity the other night, saying she thought she saw the New Arrow. So no, it's not Laurel. We thought it might of have been you."

"Why?"

Thea points to the door they just entered and adds, "For the same reason we changed the code, we think whoever it is was trying to use the Foundry as headquarters. Laurel tried to see if that theory was correct and she couldn't get the door open. I tried later that night and after a few attempts it finally worked but there was something sketchy about it."

Roy's eyebrows perk up as he wonders, "Why do you think that?"

"Because," Thea starts, "Just as I was going to enter the code again, the door just popped open. I didn't tell Felicity because she already thought there was a good chance Ollie was back and the last thing I wanted to do was give her false hope."

"Do you think it could be the League causing trouble again?"

Thea shrugs, "I don't know. I've just been focused on the Club and haven't really paid a lot of attention to the news."

"Okay," Roy replies, "Well thanks for the help."

"No problem."

Just as she's about to exit once again, he wonders "do you want to go out with me and look for them tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"Do you want help me investigate?" Thea shakes her head, causing him to add, "Come on Speedy, you know you want to."

Thea smiles at the old nickname and says, "You know it's been a very long time since someone called me that."

"So are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"What do you mean, she's his wife?" Felicity wonders, "She's dead."

"Yeah that's what I thought until I got a letter from her, telling me her husband, Al Sah-Him, was in town," Laurel replies.

"Nyssa sent you a letter?" is all Oliver asks.

Laurel nods while Felicity steps in front of Olivia and says, "Can we leave now?"

Diggle nods and leads them to the car while Laurel adds, "How could you force her into a marriage she didn't want?"

"And you think I did?" he wonders as he eyes drift to Felicity and Olivia getting into John's car. "Her father wanted it, it had to happen."

"Because you woke up one day and decided you wanted to be Ra's al Ghul? You could have said no."

"I did what I had to in order to survive. Nyssa didn't have to stay after her father died, she choose to. She was in the same position as me, she had nowhere to go and only one place to stay." He replies.

They both hear Diggle's car start and Laurel gives them the okay to leave without her. "How could you take his place, after everything he did and everything he stood for? What happened to you?"

"I had no other choice," Oliver says.

Laurel rolls her eyes as she replies, "Oliver, I thought after all this time you would have learned. There's always a choice."

John finally drives off, leaving Oliver staring at the car taking his family away from him. He looks back at Laurel and adds, "I hope you're right."

* * *

After dropping a very confused Olivia and an exhausted Felicity off at their apartment, John walks into his apartment to find Sara sitting in the living room. "Hey dad."

"I thought A.R.G.U.S called you in?"

Sara nods, "They did but it was a mistake, they meant to call Mom. They wouldn't tell me much but she should be gone a few days."

"I see. Sorry I was gone, I had some business that needed to be taken care of," he says while unsure of how to proceed. Him and Lyla had always been open with Sara and never saw any need to keep secrets from her.

"Did Olivia contact you?" she wonders.

He nods while walking closer towards her, "Yeah she did, how much did she tell you?"

"Not a lot, but she told me that her mom was missing and needed help. When I couldn't find anything, she said she'd have to find another way."

"So you know what she's been doing?" he wonders.

"Yeah," Sara answers, "She didn't say much about why she decided to do it, but she did say that what happened to Felicity was her fault. Is she alright?"

John nods, "Yeah both of them are fine. How are you, you seem like you're shook up?"

Sara shrugs, "I just found out my best friend likes running around the city in a green hood and I think it's because everyone once thought Uncle Oliver did the same. I'm worried for her. If Uncle Oliver was the Arrow and he died because of it, then is the same thing going to happen to her?" When she finishes there are tears in her eyes.

John goes to give her a hug and says, "Hey it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to Olivia, she has a lot people out there to protect her." As the words slip out of his mouth, he is disgusted with himself. He told his daughter what she needed to hear but he wasn't sure if a single word was true.

* * *

He walks into the room where the injured traitors are being kept, "Move them to the jet and return to Nanda Parbat."

"What about you Master?" someone asks him.

"There is still business to attend to here but you are the not the ones I need to make sure that business gets fulfilled."

"Who is it you wish us to send to you?"

"Your Mistress," he replies, "tell my wife she is needed right away."

* * *

"How are you? Do you want some tea or something?" Olivia wonders.

Felicity shakes her head and pats the seat next to her, "Come take a seat. We need to talk."

Olivia takes a deep breath before sitting next to her mother and explaining, "I know that you must have questions. I would have questions if I were you. I'm sorry for keeping it from you and how you found out. I'm also sorry for the fact that if you didn't get kidnapped I probably wouldn't have told as soon as I did. But…"

"Olivia," Felicity cuts her daughter off, "I understand why you think you need to dress up as the Arrow but being the Arrow is essentially what took your father away from us. I understand that Barry makes it look fun." Olivia opens her mouth to ask how she knew but Felicity holds her hand up and then continues, "Who do think he called when you asked to help and who do you think said it would be fine as long as you didn't leave S.T.A.R Labs? Anyway, if anyone knows what it's like to stop criminals and help the people of this city and the feeling you get when you do, it's me. But sweetie, I don't think you realize what living a life like this entails."

Olivia does her best to keep calm as she says, "I don't get why you don't want me to do this? I also don't understand what happened tonight with Dad. You always speak so highly of him but tonight you acted like he was a criminal."

"I know it's hard for you to understand but right now we need to focus on you, not your father. I don't think that you understand the consequences of doing this. You're not Barry, you can't speed away at the first sign of trouble."

"I'm glad that you're okay and I'm sorry that my actions lead to you being in that situation tonight, but I'm not stopping. I thought I was doing it in order to feel connected to dad but I fought the League of Assassins tonight and won. I also won against Aunt Laurel, I can clearly handle myself out there and I realized that although I started this with different intentions in mind, I'm doing it for a whole other reason." Felicity takes a deep breath as her daughter continues, "I'm doing this to help the city. I did some research, even with the Black Canary and occasional visits from The Red Arrow and The Flash, the crime rate hasn't changed. Not saying that the crime rate was better when The Arrow was around but it's clear that the police need help and if I can be the one to help them, then I'm going to do it."

Felicity takes her daughter's hands and says, "You know, when you would have temper tantrums as a child, I always found it cute and I felt like I was fighting with your father. You have his temper and his pride but you also share the same good intentions he had when he started his charade and look where it got him. His world was ripped apart and he was turned into a monster who was willing to do whatever it took to get in the position he is now. I will not survive if something like that happens to you. I can't lose someone else that I care about. I hope you know that."

Olivia wipes a few tears that have escaped her eyes before she replies, "I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm not planning on letting that happen again. But I want, no I need to keep doing this, it just feels right."

Felicity nods, "I know that you never meant for what happened tonight to occur. How could you of even known that was a possibility? I just want you to realize the chances of things that you are not prepared for are going to happen and if you are going to insist on doing this, then you need be aware that nights like tonight are going to happen."

"Wait, you're going to let me continue?"

She nods, "Only on a trial basis though."

"I can live with that."

* * *

As soon as the members arrive, Nyssa stands and waits for Al Sah-Him to walk off the jet. When he doesn't, she wonders, "Where is my husband and why are these men wounded. I was told there was no danger on this excursion."

"There was a traitor among us," one of them say, "the traitor is dead but they were wounded in the fight. Al Sah-Him stayed behind because there is still some more business to be taken care of and he requests that you join him right away."

"Has Sarab returned?" she asks.

The one who answered her before shakes his head, "Sarab was the one who betrayed us."

Nyssa nods, "Alright. I will get my things and leave immediately." She turns towards one of the League members she trusts and says, "You are in charge until my husband and I return."

"Yes Mistress."

* * *

After everything that unfolded the night before, Olivia forgot about her meeting with the Police Caption so when he called her, she was completely shocked. "How are you today Miss Queen?" he asks once she picks up.

"I'm good Captain. How can I help you?"

"I was just calling to tell you that if you are still interested in doing an internship with us, we can set something up for you. It will have to be in the station though, we do not let civilians go on ride alongs," he tells her.

"Okay. Thank you, I would love to do an internship with you guys. And office work is fine with me. Once again thank you Captain."

"No problem Miss Queen. There is still some paperwork that needs to be filled out so I will let you know when you can come in, I'm sure it will be sometime next week." The Captain adds.

"Thanks again, see you then." She hangs up the phone and breathes a sigh of relief.

Once she is done, Felicity hands her a cup of coffee and asks, "So why does the Police Caption have your number?"

"Because I met with him yesterday and asked if I could intern at the police station over the summer." Felicity raises her eyebrows while sitting down the couch, "It's going to be my insurance policy. If the police think that the New Arrow will be a problem, I'll know right away and will be able to be a few steps ahead of them. That and then I also get an idea of what cases they're having trouble with."

Felicity nods, "You've thought this through. How are you going to manage the internship and your nights?"

Olivia shrugs, "I'll be fine. I handled it well when I went out a few times during finals week. Besides I'm sure I'll only intern during the day so my nights will be free. If I could handle late night _Netflix _binges and eight o'clock lectures five day a week, I should be able to handle this."

"What are you doing for tech? How are you finding your criminals?"

Olivia looks at her mother like she's hurt her by asking that question, "That hurts mom." She sets her coffee down and picks up her tablet. "I created a program that only can be opened by using a certain code." She opens the program and then hands the tablet over to Felicity, "Everything I need is on that program. Facial recognition, access to the security cameras around the city, the S.T.A.R Labs satellite, it's all there."

"Impressive," Felicity says while examining her daughter's handy work, "This is really good Olivia. With a few tweaks, it could be even better."

"Are you going to help me?" Olivia asks, shocked.

Felicity nods, "If you are going to be running all over the city taking down dangerous criminals, there is no way I'm not keeping my eyes on you and that I know where you are at all times."

"I don't know if I should be glad or disgusted."

Felicity laughs and then adds, "Trust me, your glad. I'm the best there is."

"Do you give Cisco a run for his money?" she asks jokingly.

Felicity takes a cue from her daughter and says, "That hurts Olivia. Besides I taught him everything he knows."

Olivia laughs, "I bet. Mom."

"Yeah honey?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Felicity smiles as she grabs her daughter's hands and says, "You're welcome. Now let's get to work. We have a lot to do before you go tonight."

* * *

He hears her approach and plasters a fake grin on his face, "Nyssa, how great it is to see you."

"You can stop it with the pleasantries," she replies as she comes to a stop in front of him, "why did you request that I come here?"

He takes step towards her and says, "Its time."

"You're out of your mind, I told you. I am never giving you an heir."

He shakes his head, "I don't know why after all this time, that you think I care about that. That was your father's wish, not mine. You could have left the league the moment we put his body in the catacombs and I wouldn't have cared. Staying in the League and in this marriage was your choice. Now back to business." He takes a deep breath, looks her right in the eyes, and starts again, "It's time."

She notices the change in his posture. After almost twenty years of a forced marriage she could tell the seriousness of an issue by the way he acted, "You don't mean…"

He nods, "It's time to dismantle the League."

"Why now?" she asks, "After all this time. Why have you waited and kept me in a position I did not want to be in?"

He shakes his head once again, "I have wanted to do this since I day I became Ra's al Ghul but the League was my only home. I had nowhere else to go, your father made sure of it. We may never be able to escape this marriage but that doesn't mean we have to continue acting like it truly is one."

"Why dismantle the League Al Sah-Him?"

"I have somewhere else to be now. I no longer need Nanda Parbat and the League to feel useful and live out the rest of my days on this Earth. I am dismantling the League, unless of course you want to take over?"

Nyssa shakes her head, "I am Bride to the Demon. I am hardly allowed to fight let alone be your heir."

"And since when did you ever care about the rules Nyssa?"

She smiles as she looks back at him, "I never did."

He reaches out his hand and says, "So do we have a deal?"

She places her hand in his, "We do. We dismantle the League and then find a way to end this shame of a marriage."

Oliver smiles at the women he has been proud to call his friend for the past few years and says, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week since Olivia had told her mother about being the New Arrow and she was starting to regret it. Between her internship at the police station and going out at night, she already limited time to sleep, eat, and hang out with friends. Now that limited time was dedicated to training with whoever her mother could find. There were days where Laurel would take an early lunch and the two would go to Wildcat Gym and box. Other times she would train with Aunt Thea, who was surprisingly good with a sword. She even spent a few afternoons in her father's old lair with his old sidekick, where the two of them would try to hit each other with wooden sticks.

"I don't understand how this is supposed to help me," she says as she loses once again.

Roy shakes his head, "It's just a type of sparring. I used to do this with your father all the time. Now come on, let's see what you got." He motions to the bow and arrows sitting on one of the metal tables.

"Finally," Olivia states, "Something I'm good at."

Roy laughs, "Let's just see what I'm working with here."

Olivia rolls her eyes as she straps her quiver over her shoulder and grabs her new bow. One of the perks of letting others know about her charade was that her mother was able to get a bow custom made for her, she no longer had to use a bow that was outdated and little big for her. She stands in front of the new targets that were brought in and fires all her arrows at the one in the middle. Pleased with herself, she says, "Told you I'm good."

Roy raises his eyebrows as he investigates the target. Of the six arrow that were left in her quiver from the night before, three of them hit the bullseye and the other three were closely scattered around it. "We need to fix your sighting, your accuracy is good but your aim is a little off."

"Really?" Olivia wonders, "The reason I'm as good as I am is because I practiced on a moving target, a man who has super speed and wanted to go faster than he already could."

Roy smirks, he knew Felicity had a kid with Oliver but he never really got a chance to know her during his brief trips into town. Training with her for the past few days allowed him to get an insight on just how much she took after her father. "Fine, if you want a moving target, you'll get one. Follow me." He leads her to a different part of the foundry where there is less glass cases and grabs a few tennis balls on the way.

"Okay why are we over here?" Olivia wonders as he hands her a few more arrows.

"I am going to bounce these," he motions to the tennis balls, "towards that wall and you are going to shoot them."

"Okay go for it."

Roy shakes his head, "I'm going to bounce them all at the same time. You have to hit them all before they stop bouncing."

"Fine, just make sure to bounce them really high." Roy nods as he stands behind her and starts throwing the tennis balls towards the floor in front of her. Olivia quickly shoots her arrows one at a time as a ball springs up into the air in front of her. In less than a minute, all the arrows are fired and five tennis balls are pierced to the wall in front of her. "Told you."

Roy shakes his head once again, she not only had her father's pride but his skill as well. "I really wanted to make her slap water," he mutters under his breath, "curse you Oliver."

* * *

"A Mr. Diggle is here to see you," Talia tells her as she approaches her office door, "he's already in your office."

"Thank you Talia," Felicity replies as she looks down on her tablet to make sure her schedule is clear so she take this unexpected meeting. She opens her calendar app and sees that in yet another unexpected turn of events her schedule is cleared for the rest of the day. She enters the office and says, "What I can help you with John?"

"I was just checking up on you," he states as he stands up and gives her a hug, "and I thought you might want to see this."

He hands her a newspaper with a headline that reads: _Is the New Arrow here to stay? Crime Rates dropping at a rapid pace. _She smiles and says, "Don't let my daughter see this."

"I still can't believe you're letting her do this."

"John," she starts, "I know you're still mad at everything that happened when Oliver left and I'm glad you could put that aside to help Olivia find me. But she's not doing this to be like him. She's doing this for the same reason we did. She wants to help the city. I couldn't forbid her from going out."

He shakes his head, "I understand why she wants to help the city but its risky Felicity."

"You think I don't know that John? You think that I was thrilled when I learned about Olivia's new hobby. I wish every day since I found out that she would decide to stop but as long as headlines like this," she puts the newspaper back in his hands, "keep coming out, she isn't going to. So I'm going to be her eyes and ears while she continues doing this and hopefully when she goes back to school in the fall, she'll put all of this behind her."

John nods, "That's what I hope too because Sara has sparked interest in helping."

"Really?" Felicity wonders, "Isn't she needed at A.R.G.U.S?"

"Not as much as she would like," Diggle replies, "that and when there's an overseas assignment that is above her clearance level, she can't even go into the building. So until Lyla comes back, she's going to be pretty bored."

"Well she's your daughter and I won't step on your shoes but she's welcome to join. I can teach her some tech things that A.R.G.U.S will take years to train her in."

John nods, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Felicity smiles, "You both can join us, meet us at nine."

"Where?"

"Our old headquarters."

John's eyebrows perk up, "Really, it's still there?"

Felicity nods, "I'm owner of Palmer Tech now, why wouldn't it be there? All renovations to the building have to go through me."

"You never got rid of it?"

Felicity shakes her head, "It didn't feel right. I guess now I know why."

* * *

"Any word from The Magician?" Nyssa asks as enters the room for dinner.

Oliver motions for the guards to leave them before he replies, "No and why are you acting so careless all of a sudden?"

Nyssa shrugs, "I guess I see there is no need for formalities since we are no longer pretending."

"I told you it was going to take some time. I have no way of contacting him outside of the traditional League way and I'm sure even with me as the Demon's head, that he's in no hurry to respond."

"Why don't you get that computer girl you used to work with on it?" Nyssa wonders, "The sooner I can escape this role the better."

Oliver takes a second before replying, the events from last week playing over in his head. "She…never liked Merlyn to begin with," he starts, "and I'm sure the last thing she wants to do right now is help me."

"Don't be so sure," Nyssa replies, "she loved you when you joined and she believed in you when the others didn't. Love like that doesn't die, trust me. Sara may be gone but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about her."

He nods, "Even if she would help, there are other things we have to take care of. Things that we don't need The Magician's help with."

"Yes, the dismantling," Nyssa adds, "You are Ra's al Ghul, they should do whatever you say. Release them."

"It isn't that simple," Oliver replies, "and you know that."

"Find another to replace you."

"We both decided that wasn't the path we wanted to take."

Just as Nyssa is about to reply, a guard enters and says, "Al Sa-Her demands your presence."

"I'll be right there," Oliver replies as he gets up from the table. Nyssa does the same and he motions for her to follow.

As she does, she feels a weight lifted from her shoulders. _"It's about time." _She thinks.

* * *

The search for a new lair turned out not to be a search after all. Olivia was surprised when her mother told her there was they a spot they could work out of and she was utterly shocked when saw the space. It still took her a while to accept the fact that the abandoned top floor of Palmer Tech was filled with a lot of high tech computers and now was where she stored her arrow costume.

"How was training?" Felicity wonders as she enters with Roy following quickly behind.

She shrugs, "Fine. He made me shoot tennis balls and do some weird sparring."

"Weird sparring?" Felicity wonders while looking at Roy with her arms crossed.

Roy rolls his eyes, "It's not what you think. Oliver and I used to spar like that all the time."

"Oh the stick thing?" Roy nods. "Olivia why did you think it was weird? It's just a different way of preparing to fight in the field."

Olivia shrugs, "I don't know. I guess because I haven't done it before and I haven't done anything like that when I trained with Connor."

Just as she's saying this, Digg and Sara enter headquarters. "Oh who's Connor? Is he hot?"

Digg's eye grow big as Olivia laughs, "Connor Hawke is my trainer back in Central City and he's eight years older than us Sara."

"Is he hot?" Sara asks again.

Diggle looks straight at Felicity and says, "You shouldn't have invited me to join in on tonight's activities."

Felicity rolls her eyes as Olivia replies, "Sara it doesn't matter, he has a strict no dating clients rule and I guess he is. I go there to train, not to decide whether he's hot or not."

Sara pouts, "Well, you're no fun."

Olivia continues to laugh as Diggle shakes his head, "I hoped this day would never come."

"Guys," Felicity says getting everyone's attention again, "we have an attempted robbery at Starling National and an illegal weapons sale going on in The Glades."

"I'll call Thea and head to The Glades," Roy says as he goes to change into his Red Arrow gear.

Olivia takes a deep breath and then says, "I guess I'll head over to Starling National. Mom, can you call Aunt Laurel and see if she can come back me up?" Felicity nods and picks up her phone as Olivia heads off to change.

* * *

The two of them enter the temple and Oliver immediately says, "Leave us" to the guards who accompanied them. The guards do as their told and as soon as they are alone he adds, "Thank you for coming Malcolm."

"Usually when I'm summoned by the Demon's Head, I am called Al Sa-Her," he replies, "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need your help," Oliver starts.

"Help with what?" Malcolm adds, "Usually the Demon's Head does not need help from outsiders."

"We want to dismantle the league," Oliver starts, "We are trying to find the best way to do that."

Nyssa steps forward so that she is standing next to her husband instead of standing slightly behind him, "That is not why we asked you here."

Malcolm smirks as he turns towards Nyssa and asks, "Then why did you ask me here? Was it because I forgot to send a wedding present?"

Oliver extends his hand so Nyssa cannot go after him like she would like. "We need your help, it concerns our marriage."

"I'm not the best at giving martial advice."

"When we dismantle the League, we want to end the marriage," Nyssa adds, "We were hoping you knew of a way to make that happen."

"Why me?"

"You were my father's right hand man for years," Nyssa starts, "you knew the way the League worked better than anyone."

"She's right," Oliver adds, "We also needed someone who was neutral to help us out."

"So you sought me out," Malcolm says. Oliver and Nyssa both nod as a smile spreads across his face, "I'm honored."

* * *

She nocks an arrow and shouts, "Stop!" the robbers turn towards her, "You have failed this city!"

The robbers try to shove as much cash into the bag they brought with them and make a run for it. She lets the arrow go and it pierces one of them right in the shoulder blade. She nocks another arrow and gets ready to aim at the other one when a glass case shatters and the robber falls to the ground. She looks up and sees the Black Canary standing on top of the staircase using her canary cry.

She quickly runs to the robber on the ground clutching his ears and handcuffs him. She does the same with the one that has an arrow in his shoulder. The Black Canary walks towards her and says, "Not bad."

"Thanks," she replies, "I thought you weren't going to use the cry because of all the glass in here?"

Black Canary shrugs, "I know a guy who helped me adjust it and use it on different settings. I was using it on medium. We can blame the minor damage on the robbers. Besides, your arrow could have caused a lot of damage if you missed."

"But that's the thing," she starts, "I don't miss."

Laurel nods as she grabs one of the thieves, "Now go ahead and see what other crime you can stop. I'll take care of these guys."

"Are you sure?"

Laurel nods once again, "I'm sure." With that, Olivia gives her a quick smile and then runs off to continue her endeavor.

* * *

"Robbers were stopped. Black Canary is taking them to the police station," Olivia's voice rings from the computers, "is there anything else?"

Felicity runs to the closest computer and rapidly starts typing, "Give me a second, I'm checking. A silent alarm was tripped at a new business in The Glades, I'm sending the address to your phone."

"Alright, I'll check it out."

"Wow," Sara says, "you're so good at that. Maybe if I was half as talented, I'd get called into A.R.G.U.S more"

John gives his daughter a side hug while Felicity motions for her to come over by her, "Come on it just takes practice. I know you have skills, Olivia told me about how you tried to help her secure a location on me when I got kidnapped. Thank you by the way."

"Of course. She's like a sister to me, I'll always help her out."

Felicity smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. Now on this computer, I have a program running that connects us to security systems that businesses all throughout the city use. If a silent alarm, fire alarm, or security code gets entered wrong it shows up on here. If you want to limit your search results you type in this code," she quickly writes it down on a piece of paper, "why don't you try."

Sara shrugs, "I guess, but you just ran a search and the only that came up was that business in The Glades."

Felicity nods, "True but you can limit the search for something else besides silent alarms. Why don't you search for fires in the city, or we can widen the search area and add Central City as well."

"Why?" John wonders.

"According to Olivia and Barry. There's at least one fire every week."

John and Sara look at each while trying to figure out why a coincidence like that would happen. After a while, Sara steps in front of the computer and starts typing in the code Felicity gave her. When nothing comes up, she starts playing with the computer and types in another code. She runs her search again and says, "Wow you're right. There's a fire at some place called Jitters in Central City."

"That's strange," John says as he goes to turn on one the TVs while Felicity grabs her phone and leaves the room. "Why is the probability of having a fire so high there?"

"Does the Flash's super speed have anything to do with it?" Sara wonders.

John shrugs, "Maybe."

"Stopped the illegal weapons sale. Speedy is on her way to work. What else is there?" Red Arrow asks over his comm.

Sara clears her search history and quickly runs a search for silent alarms going off, results turn up nothing so she says, "Nothing that I know of. New Arrow was checking out a silent alarm that went off in that area and we haven't heard from her. Maybe you should go see if she needs help."

"Roger that. Send me the address." Sara turns back towards her dad and he quickly gets his phone out and sends the text message.

Felicity reenters the room saying, "Cisco was already aware of the fire and Ba…The Flash was able to save everybody and put out the fire. They both say hi."

"I'm glad Barry got there in time." Sara replies while walking over to another computer and starts practicing her coding skills.

Felicity looks back and forth between Diggle and Sara with a confused expression on her face until Diggle finally says, "We don't keep secrets from her Felicity."

"Right," Felicity says, "I knew that."

* * *

"Who handled the wedding?" Merlyn wonders.

"The Priestess" Nyssa answers.

Merlyn nods, "Yes that is usually League custom. Who all attended? Was it just the two of you and the predecessor?"

Oliver nods, "there were also some guards."

"Who is the new Priestess?"

"One of my ladies," Nyssa says, "Although I have no idea why I need ladies. I refuse to sit and play wife, I have no children and don't need ladies."

"Nyssa," Oliver starts, "Now is not the time."

"He's right," Malcolm adds, "This new Priestess, was she trained by the old one?" Both nod, "that's what I was afraid of."

"Why?" Oliver wonders.

"Because," Malcolm starts, "the only one who could reverse the marriage is the one who handled it. Since she has clearly been replaced, the next best thing is get the replacement to handle the reversal."

"How is that a problem?" Nyssa asks.

Merlyn holds his hands up in defense in order to calm Nyssa down before saying, "There is a good chance the replacement was never trained in that practice."

"What?"

"I know you're shocked," Merlyn adds, "but its common practice here. If there is something that the League has stopped practicing they tend to not carry on teaching how those ceremonies are performed or how to fight a certain way."

"So what are you saying?" Oliver wonders.

"I'm saying," Malcolm replies, "that as far as I know. If the replacement doesn't know the reversal ceremony then only way to end the marriage is death. And even then you won't be free."

* * *

Olivia walks into headquarters and slams her bow down on one of the tables. "Hey careful that was expensive!" Felicity exclaims.

"Sorry," Olivia starts, "I'm just annoyed. I almost had him."

Felicity comforts her daughter while saying, "Things like that happen sweetie. It'll be fine. We'll get him tomorrow. Look at the positives. You and Laurel stopped a bank robbery, you and Roy caught a jewelry thief, and you stopped two would be muggers. That's good for one nights work."

"She's right," Roy says coming up behind them. "There were days when your dad and I didn't even get that much done in one night. There were also nights that I didn't even see the field while I was training."

Olivia nods, "speaking of which, are we still on for tomorrow? I want to know what slapping water means."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. You know really good hearing is a qualification you have to have for this type of job."

Roy nods. "I should have figured you would hear that, but you don't need to slap water, it is just something to help you with your archery but it seems using Barry as target practice works too. That and I should be heading back to Keystone. I've been gone way longer than I planned and the Outlaws need me back there."

"I see," Olivia answers, "while thanks for all the help today and tonight."

"No problem. See you around kid," he replies giving her a smile. He walks around her and pulls Felicity into a hug, "It was nice to see you again."

"Same. Don't be a stranger this time."

He laughs while giving Digg a strong handshake, "I'll try not to." He then goes to change out of his gear, when he finishes he grabs his stuff, and leaves.

"I still don't understand why he's in and out all the time," Sara says, "He doesn't even go by Arrow or Arsenal anymore. He could easily move back here. I'm sure he could get pardoned or something by A.R.G.U.S."

"Or the next open spot on Task Force X," John replies, "Come on Sara. We should be going."

Sara nods but first she runs to Felicity and gives her a hug, "Thanks for all the help tonight."

"No problem," Felicity adds, "Anytime." With that John and Sara leave and only Felicity and her daughter, still dressed in her arrow gear, remain. "So why don't you change and we can go home."

Olivia nods but stays where she is. She takes a deep breath and then asks what's been on her mind for a while, "Is he coming back?"

"Who?"

"Dad," Olivia adds, "he comes to town in order to make sure I stop running around town as the New Arrow, you get kidnapped, I ask him to help me find you and he does. We find you, you two get into a fight about whether or not I'll be his heir and then he just disappears. Why would he do that? Does finding out he has a daughter scare him that much?"

Felicity shakes her head as she pulls her daughter into a hug, "No sweetie it doesn't?"

"Does that mean he doesn't want me?"

Felicity runs her fingers through her daughter's hair, an old habit she's done ever since Olivia was a kid. "No Olivia. Don't you ever say that, of course he wants you."

"Are you sure?" Olivia wonders.

Felicity takes a deep breath and prays that what she's about to say isn't a lie, "I sure hope so."

* * *

**Sorry if I got Merlyn's characterization wrong, I think I had him act more like John Barrowman than the Dark Archer. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took longer than expected! I took a few plot points from the finale otherwise it's still in a slight AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why did you request to see me, Al Sa-Her?" Nyssa asks as soon as he enters her chambers, "It's been two days since you've arrived and you haven't come up with any ideas to help Al Sah-Him dismantle the League."

He nods, "I know, that is why I've requested an audience with you. I have a feeling that you will listen to what I have to say."

"Okay what is it?'

"Oliver doesn't want to release the members of the League when he dismantles it," he starts, "He is afraid that many of them will not readjust to civilian life and join Damian Darhk instead. Or worse…"

"Create another organization like Darhk did," she finishes.

Merlyn smiles, "Exactly that is why I think I came up the perfect plan."

Nyssa crosses her arms across her chest before adding, "Go on."

"You don't dismantle the League. Instead, pick a new Ra's al Ghul and have the new Ra's release both of you from the League and before you two go your separate ways, have the Priestess perform a marriage reversal ceremony."

"You said that the new Priestess probably doesn't know how that ceremony is performed."

Merlyn nods before replying, "Yes, but the new Ra's al Ghul can make her learn how to perform it if it is part of their takeover process."

"I see," Nyssa adds, "how will the new Ra's al Ghul make sure she gets trained?"

"Simple. He will already know the ceremony, so he will just tell her what she has to do to perform it." He replies and Nyssa's eyes grow wide, "Yes, I am talking about me. Have Oliver make me his heir. I will become the next Ra's al Ghul and release you from your marriage."

* * *

"Olivia? Olivia Queen?" she hears someone ask as she's working at her desk. She spins around and smiles when she sees the man she's come to call _Papa Lance _standing by the Captain's door. "I thought that was you."

He walks over to her as she stands up to give him a hug. "It's great to see you Quentin."

"Hey now," he starts, "You may be in college now, but that doesn't mean you have to start acting like a grown up and call me by my first name."

She laughs, "Okay I'll remember that for next time."

"So what are you doing here? I would have figured you'd want to have fun with friends while you were home."

She nods, "Yes that is the plan but I also have three months to decide on a major and well I thought maybe criminal justice or some other kind of police related business might be a fun major. So the Captain was able to help me out and got me an internship to see if this a good job for me."

"I see," Papa Lance replies, "I can't believe your mother agreed to this."

Olivia smiles, "She's okay wit it since it's only an internship and I only work in the station. If I decide I really like what I'm doing and want to make it a career, I'm not sure she'll agree quite as easily as she did to this."

Papa Lance nods, "Now that sounds like the Felicity that I know. I have to meet with the Police Captain and I was already running a little late when I ran into you. So I should get going. It was nice to see you sweetie, don't be a stranger."

Olivia nods, "I'll try my best." He smiles and makes his way back to the office which he enters right away. As the door swings behind him, Olivia can't help but let out a sigh of relief. For some reason her interaction with Papa Lance had her freaked. As if there was some way he knew of her night time activities and because of that he had turned against her. She knew how he felt about her father and he had never let that change the way he viewed both her and her mother as family but she knew that would all change if he ever found out about her new hobby. She had already told more people than she ever thought she would about being the New Arrow and in that moment after recovering from a slight anxiety attack, she decided that Papa Lance would never be added to that list.

* * *

"About time you got here," Nyssa tells him as he enters her chambers.

He waits until the door has been closed behind him before he says, "I'm not usually summoned by you. I had other things to attend to."

"I found a way that we can end the marriage," she blurts as Malcolm stands up and appears in Oliver's line of sight.

He acknowledges Malcolm's presence before saying, "Go on."

"The Priestess can be trained how to perform the reversal ceremony."

"How?"

Nyssa looks at Malcolm before she starts, "That's the thing, in order for her to get trained there has to be a new Ra's al Ghul."

"But having a new Ra's al Ghul means that the League continues," Oliver adds, "we both decided to end it once and for."

Malcolm nods, "Yes, but I know that you don't think that releasing members from the League will work and that they will just create a league of their own or join H.I.V.E. Yet you both want to leave the League and end your marriage. This is the only way that I can think of."

"Nyssa already said she did not want to take my place," Oliver says, "Don't you both think that if I could appoint an heir and leave that I would of by now? Getting an heir means my death and for once in my life, I don't want to die."

Malcolm nods, "That is why you pick an heir that will promise to release you once he ascends to Ra's al Ghul. That and the heir you choose must know what the Priestess has to do to complete the reversal ceremony."

"That is why if you choose to do what he is saying that the heir has to be someone who knew the old practices and was seen in high regard by my father," Nyssa adds, "I would have said Sarab but since he is no longer an option, the next best choice available is Al Sa-Her."

"First off," Oliver starts, "Sarab is not an option because he defied the League and my orders for a selfish cause. He should not be remembered with honor, he was traitor and deserved the punishment he got. Second, Malcolm do you really want to be Ra's al Ghul?"

"The way I see it. You need my help and I am just advising you the best I can. Besides, I am the only one who knows how the reversal ceremony is performed. I used to oversee League marriages all the time. Just one of the many things I did in order to secure my place in the League."

Oliver looks at Nyssa who nods and then looks back at Malcolm, "You have a deal. Come with me, it's time to start your training."

"I don't need training. I know how the League works," Malcolm replies, "We just need to go to the temple. Nyssa summon the Priestess. By the time she meets us there, it will be time for the two of you to end your time as husband and wife."

* * *

She anxiously watches the minute hand tick onto the twelve. Just as the clock is about to read 3 o'clock, a swarm of police officer run into the captain's office. She looks around confused and soon sees Laurel enter the police station. "Laurel," the ADA turns towards her when she hears her name, "what's going on?"

"Olivia I can't say anything," she replies, "Whatever it is, I don't think you need to be here. I'll tell the Captain you went home because you finished your interning hours for the day."

Olivia quickly nods and then grabs her things as Laurel makes enters the office. She makes her way out of the police station as calmly as she can and then runs to her car. She grabs her tablet and opens her favorite program, then she realizes that whatever is going on is worse than she thought. The police scanners are completely silent. She types in the code that gives her access to the S.T.A.R Labs satellite and scans the streets to see if she can spot anything unordinary. Nothing catches her eye. Giving up she closes the program and puts the key in ignition and starts driving.

She's so in her head, trying to figure out what exactly could be going on, that she doesn't realize where she's heading until she parks the car and looks at her surroundings. She grabs her purse and makes her way inside. She heads straight to the elevator and rides it to the executive floor. When it opens she walks right into her mother's office, she doesn't care if she's in a meeting, she just goes where her legs take her.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? It's kind of early," her mother wonders as she closes the door behind her.

"As I was getting ready to leave the police station a bunch of officers and Laurel ran into the Captain's office. When I asked Laurel what was going on, she said she couldn't discuss it," Olivia starts, "So I left and I meant to go home for a few hours before we met up for our plans tonight but I ended up driving here."

Felicity nods, "Have a seat. I have to run some paperwork to the Vice President and prep him for the board meeting that I'm missing when I go to Coast City next week."

Olivia nods, "That's next week already? Can't you delay your trip or something?"

Felicity smiles, "In case you're forgetting, I was supposed to go last week but I pushed it back when I realized that you would be coming home and then I had to push it back once again when a certain group of black hooded individuals came into town. Ray is starting to think that I could care less about the Coast City office."

Olivia shrugs, "So. Why should he care? He's the one who transferred ownership of his company over to you and then moved to another city. Oh wait, it wasn't that simple, he blew up the building first."

"Is that why you don't like him?" Felicity wonders as she picks up some papers of the printer.

"No," Olivia replies, "I just don't like him. Is that problem?"

Felicity shakes her head, "No not a problem. I'll be right back." She quickly exits her office and Olivia sits on one of the couches and flips through a magazine. While she does this, she can't help but wonder what is going on at the police station. She knows that the city had its share of attacks back in the day, but all that happened before she was born and nothing as drastic as a manmade earthquake had rocked the city in over twenty years. So the dead police radios and the fact that she was literally pushed out of the police station scared her. "So what do you think is going on?" her mother asks as soon as she enters the office.

"I'm not sure. I checked the radios when I got in my car and they were silent. I didn't even hear traffic violations going through the system. I scanned the security cameras around town and didn't see anything strange."

Felicity nods, "Let me see what I can find. Until then why don't you head up to HQ and train?"

"How? You'll kill me if I hit any of the computers."

"That's true," Felicity answers, "don't train with the bow and you should be fine."

* * *

"I need all men out patrolling the city," the captain commands, "the sooner we find this guy, the better. Got it?" Many of the officers nod. "Good, you all are dismissed, I need to talk Ms. Lance alone."

"What is it?" she asks as soon only the two of them remain.

"Do you have a way of contacting the vigilantes that run around town? Since you handle the cases of most of the guys they bring in, I figured you must have something." He states.

She nods, "I'll see what I can do. How much do I tell them?"

"Just say that we had someone escape Iron Heights. They should be considered armed and dangerous. Speedy and Red Arrow helped us put him away once and that we'd love if they could help us again." He replies and then dismisses her.

She leaves his office and goes straight to an empty integration room. When the door is closed tight behind her, she takes out her phone and dials Felicity's number.

"Hey, Olivia told me about the meeting in the Captain's office. What's going on?"

Laurel takes a deep breath, "Do you remember that metahuman we had a hard time catching when Barry went missing? I think Olivia was eight or nine."

"Yeah. It took us a while and we called Roy into help but we eventually got him. Since Barry was missing and team Flash was busy trying to find him, the city put him in Iron Heights instead of sending him to Central City." Felicity recalls.

"Yeah," Laurel starts, "They thought they found a way to keep him contained but he's been slowly working on destroying his cell over the years. He broke out earlier today. We need all hands on deck and that includes vigilantes. The Captain says so."

"I'll start looking to see if I can get a location for him. Can you call Thea? I know she only went out as Speedy a few times while Roy was in town but we'll need her."

Laurel nods even though Felicity can't see her before she says, "I can do that. You might want to get John on this as well, I don't know if they'll want me to stay here."

"What if I can find a way around that?" Felicity wonders, "Would you be okay with letting someone borrow your gear?"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this," Laurel replies, "But if you can find a way to get someone else to help us catch this guy, I have no problem with whatever you come up with."

"Okay, I'll get the team together."

* * *

"Place your hand in her's," the Priestess tells Oliver. He does as she requests and then she ties a string around them while reciting a prayer in Arabic as Malcolm watches on. "This string represents how you have been tied together as partners in this marriage. As you wish to dissolve the marriage, the knot is getting untied and so when this strings breaks so will your partnership. You two will no longer be tied to one another in life or in death."

Oliver looks over at Nyssa and sees the corner of her lips perk up. He feels grateful that she feels the same way he does. They had grown close, became working partners and friends over the twenty years he led the League but they never once acted as husband and wife. He could tell that she was finally glad to get rid of her title of Bride to the Demon just as much as he was ready to no longer be the Demon's Head.

The Priestess takes out her dagger and slowly says something in Arabic. She then slides it under the string and quickly pulls it upwards. "It is done. The string has been severed, you two are free."

"You may go," Malcolm commands and the Priestess quickly leaves the temple. "Now, you two must kneel in front of the new Ra's al Ghul." Oliver slips the ring off of his finger and hands it to Malcolm before kneeling in front of him with Nyssa. "I release both of you from the League, you may return to your civilian lives."

"Well I may not approve of your methods or your actions," Nyssa says as she stands up again, "I am grateful for your help."

"As am I," Oliver adds.

Malcolm nods, "the jet I chartered to come here is in the sand dunes, you can use it to return to the States. Now leave and never return."

* * *

She quickly enters the Foundry and runs down the steps, "Hey be careful, those steps are steeper then they look," John tells here once she makes it the bottom.

"Sorry," Olivia replies, "I was just thinking about last night and how we came so close to stopping that meta."

"I know. It was so thrilling." Sara adds, "I just wish I figured out how to use the Canary Cry. I think that would have helped us catch him."

Olivia shakes her head, "I helped Barry and his team a lot in catching metas and they all react in different ways to different things. We don't know if it would have helped at all, so don't beat yourself up too much."

"That's easy for you say," Sara says, "You have being a vigilante in your blood. Add years of boxing and martial arts training to that and you hardly have to worry about not being prepared for the field."

Olivia glances at John real quick before replying, "Vigilante blood, that's what you're going with?" Sara nods, "Okay then. Well you have vigilante blood as well. Your dad helped the Arrow a lot when he protected the city and for a few years after the Arrow left, he took the business over."

Sara nods, "I know but it's not the same. He's military, mom's A.R.G.U.S and I'm just average."

"Sara," John starts.

Olivia waves him off, "I'm not perfect Sara. You saw me the night my mom was taken by the League and how shook up I was. You saw that my tech skills weren't enough to find her. You saw how I doubted myself. I didn't sign up for martial arts classes because I planned on one day becoming a vigilante. I signed up because it looked fun. We may have vigilante blood but that doesn't mean we have to compare ourselves to our parents. Okay?"

Sara blinks away a few tears and says, "Okay." She wipes her face with the back side of her hand and then says, "Dad, how are we going to stop the meta?"

"That's why we're here," John says getting to business, "We know that what we did last night didn't work. It seemed like he was one step ahead of us the whole time. We need to figure out a way that will not only take him down but a way that we can do as a team."

"Also, we have to figure that we won't have Speedy tonight," Olivia adds, "She's been away from the club too long and is afraid that business is slipping. Since we'll have Black Canary to help us, she'll probably sit this one out."

"I know," John adds, "We're going to have use a tactical approach like they do in the military and it's going to be hard with just three people?"

Sara steps forward, "What about Red Arrow? Can he not come back and help?"

Olivia shakes her head, "Keystone is too far away for him to make it here by tonight. Also him and the Outlaws have criminals that they are trying to catch and he can't afford to take a night off."

Sara nods, "What if I go out as Speedy?" Both John and Olivia look at her confused, "I went out as Black Canary last night when Laurel was unavailable. Why can't I do the same for Thea? I have some A.R.G.U.S training that will work for hand to hand combat and you know that I can shoot a gun dad."

"Yeah but Speedy's weapons of choice are bows and arrows and a sword."

Olivia quickly turns to John and says, "I can train her. I'm not that good with a sword but I can teach her how to shoot a bow. Otherwise both of us will just be standing around while you try to figure out the best way to take the meta down anyway."

John looks down at his watch and then replies, "We have four hours until its dark outside. You two better work fast."

"Fast is my middle name," Olivia replies, "Actually it's not, it's Smoak…but you already knew that." John rolls his eyes as Olivia grabs her bow and turns to Sara, "Come on, it's time to turn you into an arrow shooting vigilante."

* * *

"Guys what's going on?" Felicity wonders as she hears gunshots in her earpiece.

"We got it all under control," Olivia replies, "its all part of the plan."

"New Arrow get in position," John says, "Black Canary get ready."

"Ready whenever you are," she replies while Olivia simply says, "In position and ready to go."

"How about you Speedy?" John wonders.

Speedy takes a while to respond but finally says, "Ready."

"Okay, let's move," John says, "HQ we'll be back online soon." Once he finishes, all the comms go silent and Felicity is left by herself in the computer area of the place they call HQ. She still didn't know why they chose that name but it seemed to stick and it sure sounded better than top secret floor of Palmer Tech.

To distract herself she starts scanning the security cameras to see what bank the meta is trying to rob and where the closest police officers are. She doesn't necessarily have to do this, she scanned the area before the team headed out but she has to do something to keep herself busy while the comms are offline. That and then she can hopefully get eyes on the situation. She knows why John wants the comms off, but that doesn't help the anxiety she feels. She knows that she would feel this way whether she could hear them or not. If she can find a way to watch the team in action she knows she'd feel better anyways.

As she continues to run multiple searches, she can't help but notice a blinking red light on one of her monitors. She glances at it and gets very confused. When Ray was a part of the team, she remembered that he set up an alarm to alert him if someone was trying to reach this level but she was sure he disabled it or that it was destroyed when the small explosion that took out three floors occurred.

She starts typing to see if she can get an internal security camera to tell her who is trying to come up and jumps when she hears something behind her. She turns around and screams.

"Hey it's alright," Oliver states, "its okay, I'm alone."

"That's what you thought last time," Felicity manages to reply while looking behind him and expecting others to enter the room any minute."

"Felicity. Fe-lic-ity" he drags her name out in order to get her to focus on him and only him, "Look around, look at me. No one else is here. I'm back, not as Al Sah-Him and not as The Arrow. I'm back as Oliver."

"What?" is all she's able to muster.

He looks her right in the eyes, takes a deep breath and says, "I found a way to leave the League for good. My marriage to Nyssa is also dissolved. Once everything was over, I came here as fast as I could."

Felicity's eyes light up with hope as she asks, "You're back?"

Oliver nods and can't but smile as he replies, "Yes. I'm finally home and I'm never leaving again."

* * *

**And there it is, hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

The two of them stood there for what seemed like hours. Felicity was still shocked and was trying her best to process everything while Oliver was just staring at her. He watched as her conflicting emotions crossed her face. Hope, fear, relief, shock, they were all there. He hoped that what he'd noticed between the two of them in the car the last time he was in town was still there. Ever since he left to return to Nanda Parbat, he kept playing that scene over and over in his head. How her face lit up when she saw him and how her voice was filled with joy as she spoke his name.

Then everything went to hell. Maseo and his guys came out of nowhere and hit him with a tranq dart and took Felicity. That was the one part he wished he could take off repeat but it was always the part of the memory that he remembered in great detail. Even when he thought he had all his bases covered, he still failed her. He put her in harm's way and he was going to make sure that never happened again.

"HQ are you there?" he heard a girl ask over the comm system. "HQ!"

"Come in HQ" John adds.

It takes a second but Felicity quickly runs over to the monitor and replies, "I'm here. Just got…distracted. How did it go?"

"The approach worked just how we wanted it too but the Meta didn't fall to the Canary Cry," John replies, "We had to move on to plan B. We need a location."

Felicity starts typing away on one computer and then starts to run a different search on another as she replies, "I'm working on it. I'll send the address to your phone once I find something."

"Alright," John starts, "We're going back offline."

"Hold on," Olivia says, "Is everything alright in HQ?"

Felicity smiles as she replies, "Yes everything is fine, I just stepped away from the computers for a second."

"Okay. I guess we're going offline. Talk to you when it's all over," Olivia adds before the comms go silent once more.

"What's going on?" Oliver wonders.

Felicity shrugs, "the usual. An Iron Heights escapee is on the run in Starling, expect this escapee is also a metahuman. So we had to think of different ways to get this one."

Oliver nods, "What's the plan?"

"John and Olivia came up with that while I was still at work." Felicity starts, "I'm just running tech. I don't really know anything else other than John developed a militarized approach and developed different ways to stop the metahuman since we forgot what does and does not affect him."

"Who is all out there?" he wonders.

"John, Olivia, Laurel and Sara," Felicity replies as she starts typing again, "ah ha gotcha!"

She reaches for her phone as Oliver peers over her shoulder at the map on the screen, "That location is too big for four people to scout out."

"That coming for the man who wanted to take on the League, the police force, and search an entire parking garage with only three people," Felicity jokes as she hits the send button, "besides we have everyone out there, except me of course."

"Not everyone," Oliver says as he starts heading towards the door.

Felicity stands there shocked for a brief second before she yells, "Oliver!" He stops in his tracks and turns towards her. "You can't go out there." He creases his eyebrows as she explains, "Olivia has had mixed feelings ever since she realized you were alive. I just think that you being out there would cause her to lose focus and get hurt."

He nods, "Okay I won't go help but I have a friend that might be available. I'm going to give them call, I'll be right back." Felicity nods and Oliver takes her hand in his, "I'm not going anywhere. Remember that. I'll be right back."

* * *

She looks down at her phone and rolls her eyes when she sees who is calling, "I don't you think you understand what the term dissolve means."

"Are you still in Starling City?" he wonders.

"I am no longer your wife which means that where I am is of no concern to you anymore," Nyssa replies.

Oliver takes a deep breath before starting, "I need your help. Laurel and the rest of the team are taking down a metahuman and they need an extra person to get it down. I can't help them, I have other things to attend to."

"Really like what?"

"Figuring out how I'm going to explain to all of Starling City that I'm still alive," Oliver starts, "getting other affairs like that in order."

Nyssa nods while not believing a single word he is saying, "And this can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't," Oliver starts, "If I could go out and help I would, let's leave it at that."

"Fine," Nyssa starts, "Where are they?"

"A warehouse on the south side of the Glades. I'll text you the address. Thank you."

Nyssa nods, "You're welcome but don't make this a habit."

"I promise you, I won't."

* * *

He returns to the main area after ending his call and sees Felicity knee deep in paperwork. "I know things must have changed a lot after I left, but paperwork for Arrow business?"

Felicity looks up from the stack of papers at him in confusion, "Did Oliver Queen just make a joke?" Before he can answer, she adds, "It's not Arrow business, its actual business. I'm going on a business trip later this week and I'm trying to finish as much of this as possible so there's less to do when I get back."

He nods and then adds, "My friend should be arriving at the warehouse shortly." She nods and then returns to her work. He stares at her and can't believe how she hasn't aged a day. Looking at her, all he saw was the woman he turned his back on twenty years ago when he joined the League and never looked back. Even looking at her up close she looked way too young to have an almost twenty year old.

Deciding to allow her to get some work done, he turns towards the area behind the computers and looks around. He notices his old bow and goes to examine it. Someone had messed with it. He pulls the string back and sees that it looser than the last time he fired it. Finding that strange he sets the bow back where he found it and looks around some more. Training dummies were set up in the corner and they still looked new. He looked at them closely to see if he could find where the points of contact had been in previous training sessions. He notices that a lot of hits went to the neck, stomach, and ankle area. He smiles seeing this, whoever had trained with these dummies knew how to take their opponent out. He walks around the area some more and then makes his way back to Felicity.

He finds her the same way he left her. He's hesitant to ask but soon he wonders, "Felicity." She looks up at him, "Can you tell me about her? About our daughter?"

She takes a few seconds to put her work away and then she replies, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

He shrugs, "Everything I guess. All I know is that she thought I was dead and started going out as The Arrow."

"Actually it's The New Arrow," Felicity starts, "the media gave her that name and it's kind of stuck. I guess what you need to know is that she's super smart like me but has a lot of street smarts as well. She's very laid back but if she doesn't like someone or trust them she'll let you know."

He nods, "Anything else?"

Felicity takes a second and then says, "For years she would play this game where she would try to build a time machine. Every time I would ask her what she was doing, she would say: _I'm building a machine so we can go see daddy. _For the longest time, she always believed that when she hit the power the button or plugged it in that it would work. Every time I saw her face light up with the possibilities finally meeting you and then nothing would happen and she would try her best not to let me see her cry. She always thought that her not getting a makeshift time machine to work was going to hurt my feelings. It was actually kind of cute how she kept trying." A smile spreads across her face and Oliver can't help but smile at the thought a little girl finding anything she could so she could build something that didn't exist yet.

He's about to ask to hear another story when he hears someone call, "Mom, we're back."

Felicity walks around him and waits for Olivia to enter, she soon does with Laurel and Nyssa following behind her. "Hey sweetie how did it go?"

"Good," Olivia says as she sets her bow down and starts heading towards the training area, "the second approach seemed to work better than the first. That and Aunt Laurel's friend Nyssa showed to help." Oliver looks over at Nyssa and silently thanks her for her help, she nods in response as Olivia continues "We caught him. Uncle Digg and Sara are on their way to Central City to drop him off as we speak."

"That's good. I'm glad this could all be resolved so quickly," Felicity responds.

Olivia nods, "I'm going to change and then we can head home." She continues on her way and soon disappears from their view.

Laurel turns towards Nyssa and says, "Thanks again for your help. How did you know where we were?"

Nyssa glances at Oliver who nods and she replies, "A friend told me. Said he would help but he busy with other things."

"And I was," is all he replies while watching Felicity react to the conversation between the two ex-League members.

Laurel nods, "While thanks to both of you. That Meta was hard to catch with four people. I don't know what we would have done if we let him run around the city for another night."

"We would have figured it out," Felicity replies, "we always do."

Laurel laughs, "That sure is true. I'm going to head out for the night, see you around."

Nyssa looks between Felicity and Oliver and says, "I see why your need to leave the League became such a priority. Don't mess it up." She then turns and follows Laurel out the door.

"Okay mom I'm ready to go," Olivia says reentering the room and pausing when she finally notices Oliver. "What's going on?"

Felicity smiles as she walks towards her daughter and says, "Olivia, let me properly introduce you to your father." She turns towards Oliver and says, "Oliver, this is Olivia, this is our daughter."

* * *

She does her best not to make a noise as she creeps past the guest room and makes her way into the kitchen. She puts a bagel in the toaster and grabs an apple. She takes a bite as she starts a pot of coffee. "What are you doing?" she jumps as she hears Oliver getting up from the couch.

"I thought you were in the guest room?" Olivia wonders as her bagel pops up.

Oliver shakes his head, "the couch is fine. Besides I didn't want to wake you when I got in last night."

Olivia shakes her head as she pours herself a cup of coffee, "That is a lame excuse. You've been here for four days, you should know your way around by now." Oliver looks at the ground as she continues, "And you were in that League of Ninjas or whatever it's called for twenty years. I'm sure you know how to be quiet when being in a place that seems unfamiliar."

"Caught me," Oliver says, "What are your plans today?"

Olivia shrugs, "I'm not needed at the station so I was going to go for my morning run and then probably train for tonight. That and mom comes home tomorrow so I should probably tidy this place up a bit."

Oliver looks around the living room and then awkwardly puts his hands in his pockets as he says, "We should probably talk, just the two of us before your mom gets back."

Olivia finishes up her bagel and puts her plate in the sink as she asks, "About what. I grew up thinking you were dead, because of that I decided to go out as the New Arrow. Then, I find out you're not dead and have spent all this time in some shady League that kills people and one of those members kidnaps mom. We work together to get her back and you leave town." She finishes her coffee and then adds, "Then you return a few weeks later claiming to be done with the League and back for good. We seem to be all caught up with why you weren't there while I was growing up."

"That's not what I meant." He adds.

Olivia walks to the door and starts putting on her running shoes as she replies, "While I should go out and run before it gets any warmer. I guess we'll just talk later, I'll be back in like an hour." With that she runs out the door and leaves Oliver standing in the middle of the living room not sure how to proceed. He came back not only for Felicity, but to get to know Olivia, his daughter. He sees a young woman with many great qualities and just wants to get to know her better. Not be the missing father who returned from the dead, not her mom's ex-lover, he just wants to have some kind of relationship with her, with both of them. And right now he has no idea how to make that happen.

He at the door that his daughter just exited and can't help but mutter, "Running away from her problems. Now I'm starting to see some resemblance between the two of us."

* * *

She runs for a long time before she needs a break. She steps off to the side of the road and takes in her surroundings. She realizes that she is on the outskirts of the Glades and only minutes away from Verdant. She takes a few more minutes to stretch and then starts running again, this time at a slower pace. For years she wished her father would somehow get resurrected and return to her and her mom. Now, that that wish had come true, she didn't know how to process everything. The man she looked at in pictures when she was growing up was now a part of her life but he felt like a stranger to her. Meeting him was strange and that coupled with her mom having to leave for a business trip earlier than expected just made things between the two of them very awkward.

She didn't know how to act around him. She couldn't indulge in a cheesy self help book like she usually did when she had a problem that she didn't want her mom or anyone else to know about, there was no such thing. But in her defense she wasn't really expecting to find a book titled_ So Your Dead Dad Just Came Back to Town. _Before she knew it, she had arrived at Verdant and was surprised to find the main entrance to the club was open. She walked inside and looked around. Usually if someone was there in the day they were stocking the bar or doing inventory. She glances at the bar and doesn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she says, when no one walks out of the office or answers back she makes her way to the entrance to the Foundry and punches in the new code. The door opens right away and she quickly runs down the stairs. If all she was going to do was think about how awkward it is to be in her own home during her run she might as well work out some of her frustration. She makes her way to one of the tables where she left her sparring gloves and quickly puts them on. She walks over to the Wing Chun Dummy and starts working on some moves she learned in her last training session with Connor in Central City. She focuses on releasing all of her pent up feelings in every hit. Sometimes she doesn't hit her mark and she lets out a grunt or an occasional swear word in response.

She continues to train and doesn't notice that someone is yelling at her behind her. She takes a step back in order to get better form and almost jumps when she feels a hand land on her shoulder. She turns and asks, "Aunt Thea? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replies, "I finished doing inventory and could hear you all the way up by the bar. You forgot to close the door. You're lucky that the day manager didn't come in to stock like they were supposed to."

Olivia starts to slip her gloves off as she says, "Sorry. I wasn't planning on coming in this early but I did and my mind was on other things, I totally forgot about the door."

"What's going on?" Thea asks. Olivia is hesitant to answer and because of this Thea adds, "You can tell me. Whatever it is, it's okay."

"I don't know how to feel." Olivia replies.

"About what sweetie?"

Olivia takes a minute and then mutters, "About Oliver being back."

"What?"

"He's back," she almost screams. "He came back and now he's staying at the apartment. I don't know how I feel about that and I guess I'm still processing everything."

Thea nods, "You spent your whole life thinking that he was dead. It takes more than a few days of him sleeping on your couch for you to adjust to something this big. Just like it was going to take more than you dressing up like the Arrow for you feel connected to him. Also it'll help everyone involved to know how you're feeling about this. That way we can figure something out that works for everyone."

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Yeah that sounds good on paper but there's no way that will work. Mom seemed really happy that he was back, she isn't going to have him move out because I'm a little uncomfortable. Besides if it weren't for me feeling like I never really had a connection to him, he wouldn't even be here."

"Believe it or not, I was once in your position," Thea starts, "I was around your age my world got turned upside down and I learned that the man who I had called my father my whole life wasn't my biological father. I didn't know how to handle this news so I pushed everyone away and almost left town. It didn't help when I realized my biological father who was believed to have died months earlier was actually still alive."

"Uncle Malcolm is rumored to have died?" is all Olivia asks.

Thea nods, "That's a story for another time. Now, how about we head back up into the club. You can help me finish up a few things and then I'll treat you to a proper breakfast. Okay?"

Olivia nods, "That actually sounds perfect. Thank you Aunt Thea."

Thea gives her a long reassuring hug as she replies, "Glad I could help."

* * *

Breakfast turned into shopping and then that turned into lunch. After they finished, Thea brought Olivia back to the apartment and they were both surprised to see Felicity sitting in the living room. "Mom what are you doing back? I thought you had one more day in Coast City."

"I did but I got everything taken care of and decided to come back today," she replies getting up from the couch to meet them at the door. "Ray hopes you're doing well."

"Why does he care so much?" Olivia moans as she places a few of her shopping bags on the floor and starts to take off her shoes, "it's actually kind of creepy."

"He's just being nice," Felicity replies, "We've known each other for a long time and he sees both of us as his friends."

"Whatever. I find it weird. But enough about Ray, how was the rest of your trip?"

"It was good," Felicity starts, "I managed to visit that place that Barry is always raving about."

Olivia nods, "Oh yeah that place has the best pizza!"

"How would you know?" Oliver asks as he enters the living room from the hallway.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Uh because Uncle Barry has super speed and would do a pizza run at least once a week."

"Now Olivia that was harsher than it should have been," Felicity while placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah I guess it was. Sorry."

Oliver nods, "its fine, I understand the point you were trying to make. And I didn't realize you knew about Barry."

Olivia nods and then looks at the floor and Thea can see how uncomfortable she is right now. "Olivia?" she asks, "Why don't you bring your bags to your room so you won't have to worry about them when you get back from patrol tonight." Olivia mouths _thank you _and then quickly leaves the room. Thea turns towards her long lost brother and says, "It's good to see you but did I really have to be the last one to know that you're back in town?"

"Sorry about that Speedy," Oliver replies as he glances at Felicity and then at the hallway where Olivia's room is located, "I had other things to attend to."

"Which I'm completely okay with. I'm glad your back," Thea walks towards him and then gives him a hug, "But I'm afraid that not everyone else is quite as happy as me and Felicity are."

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia and I got to talking earlier and she's having a hard time adjusting to everything. She's having a hard time processing the whole her father is actually alive and now living with her situation." Thea starts.

"Really?" Felicity wonders, "She seemed fine before I left. Have you noticed anything Oliver?"

He nods, "Usually she's been so busy that we've only spent little amount of time together but this morning it seemed like she wasn't leaving to go on a morning run, it seemed more like she was leaving to get away from me."

"What are we going to do?" Felicity wonders, "I want you two to have a chance to get to know each other but if she's having a hard time adjusting she's going to fight any progress the two of you make."

Oliver takes a minute then replies, "It kind of seems like we rushed things having me stay here. I mean I have been gone for twenty years and we have to figure out what that means for the three of us. I think the best thing is for us to do is that I need to stay somewhere else for now. Thea is my room at the loft still available? Do you even still have the loft?"

Thea nods, "Yes to both. I think I can put up with you for Olivia's sake."

"You're doing what for Olivia's sake?" Olivia wonders as she reenters the room.

Thea smiles at her, "I'm going to be getting a roommate."

"Oh really?" Olivia asks, "Who?"

Oliver takes a deep breath and then says, "Me. I'm going to stay at the loft for a few days."

Olivia looks at Thea and asks, "You told them?" Thea nods, "Why? I told you I would work through it."

"But sweetie sometimes that is not the best thing," Felicity adds, "I'm glad she told us. We both want what's best for you and we all think this is what's best. I may have rushed you by letting Oliver stay with us and I'm sorry for that. We'll take baby steps from now on."

Olivia nods, "What if I don't want to take baby steps. I spent twenty years not having a dad, I don't want to go back to that just because I'm uncomfortable."

"Okay," Oliver states, "Why don't we start out small. We can spend a few hours together every day or every other day and talk. You can tell me about what you were like as a kid and I can answer any questions you may have about what I was doing during that time."

Olivia nods, "I like that idea and you know I'm in need of a trainer since Roy returned to Keystone. Do you think you could teach me a few of those Ninja moves?"

Oliver smiles, "Sure. We'll start tomorrow. Now I'm going to leave and catch up with Speedy here," He wraps his arms around Thea's shoulders and then continues, "You girls have a good rest of your night."

"Thanks we will," Felicity says smiling while going to give him a hug. "I'm very glad you're back." She whispers.

"As am I," he replies as he continues to gaze between the two girls in his life. He had no idea how on earth he, the person with no luck whatsoever, could have gotten so lucky to have both of them in his life. He still had a few hoops to jump through with Olivia but in this moment standing in Felicity's apartment looking at his family, he never imagined he could ever be this happy. This was new territory for him and he couldn't wait to explore it and see all that it had to offer.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, it's a little longer than the others. Just warning you now, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

It had been years since he was in the Foundry and every time he had entered it over the past two weeks he was still surprised by how much it had changed. Though, in his defense he kind of destroyed it before he left for Nanda Parbat all those years ago. The only things he recognized was the Wing Chun Dummy and the Salmon Ladder. Otherwise, everything else was different. One of the glass cases that he and Roy used to store their costumes in was still there but all the computers were gone, as were some of the microscopes and shelves where he used to hold his bow and arrows. The place was now one big training facility. He walks down the stairs and gazes around, Olivia made it there before him and he finds her working on the Wing Chun Dummy. He stops and watches her a second. Her skills are surprising very good and she is in the middle of working on a very complicated move. He can't help but be amazed at her form and her talent. It took him a while to master moves like the one she is working on yet she executes the moves with precision and is almost perfect every time she hits the dummy.

Not wanting to disturb her, he takes his time walking in and placing his things on one of the tables. When Olivia finishes with the dummy she turns to look at the door and almost jumps when she sees him standing there. "I didn't hear you come in," she says as she starts to take off her sparing gloves.

"Sorry," Oliver replies, "I noticed you were in the middle of training on your own and I didn't want to disrupt you."

Olivia nods while crossing her arms, "What's the plan for today?"

He shrugs not sure what to say. So far this situation has worked out pretty well for her but not so much for him. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to learn about who his daughter is when she isn't dressing up as an arrow shooting vigilante and so far their training time was used for just that, training and nothing else. "I guess we can work on whatever you want. We spent a lot of time on sword work for the past week and the week before that we worked a lot in hand to hand combat. I can give you pointers on shooting the bow but I saw how you shot when we rescued your mom and I don't really think you need help in that department."

Olivia nods as she takes a deep breath. "Or," she starts, "I guess we could talk. I know you must have questions. I have a ton of them."

"We can do that," he responds, "I'll start with an easy one. Where did you learn Wing Chun?"

It takes Olivia a second to reply, she's shocked that out of all the questions he could have choose to ask, he picks one that she was not expecting to be asked, "Oh. I joined a gym in Central City and got a trainer. My trainer, Connor, taught me. I told him I wanted to learn self-defense and he said that would be a good way to learn it. That, and he spent a year in China, so Wing Chun is kind of his specialty."

Oliver nods, "He's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"That spent a year in China," Oliver starts, "I don't know how much your mom has told you but I was presumed dead for a few years before we met. One of those years, I was in Hong Kong and that's when I was first taught Wing Chun. I only learned a few moves while I was there, I kind of taught myself the others."

"You spent a year in China?" Olivia wonders, "Mom just said you were on some inhospitable island."

He nods, "I didn't really like talking about that time when I first got back. Those were five very long years of misery and I was afraid that if I talked about it, I would relive it and turn into the monster I began in order to survive. I still can't talk about it often and I still get annoyed if someone asks about my time there."

"Ah, that's how I got when classmates would ask about you." Olivia adds, "They would want to know everything and wouldn't quit asking questions when I said that you died before I was born. They brought up the island and said maybe you were there. I just always wished that they would stop. It was bad enough thinking that you were dead and that I would never get to know you, it was even worse thinking there was a chance you were alive. Every time someone brought it up I would just get false hope for it to be true."

"But when I interrogated you about running around as The Arrow, you knew who I was. You must have had a hunch that I was still alive." Oliver wonders.

She nods, "When I was young I didn't believe that you were dead, I thought that you must be alive and just living somewhere else. I finally accepted it as truth when I was in middle school. Then when one of my classmates in college asked me if you were The Arrow like Starling City believed you were before Roy confessed, I did some digging. I figured if you were The Arrow, that you must have left town to continue your charade outside of Starling City. Or that something else forced you to leave mom and never return. I hoped that was the case but a part of me also figured that you were dead and being The Arrow was why you died. That you got killed trying to stop a criminal or something."

"Yet, you decided to start going out as The New Arrow."

She nods, "I've always been told about how much I act like you or look like you, but I never felt a connection to you. I thought that maybe going out for a few nights as The Arrow would give me an idea of the person you were. I was right, I just didn't realize the rush I would get when I out there. Or how great I would feel when I saved people from getting robbed or attacked. I realized that even if being The Arrow was the reason you left town or died, it must have been worth it."

"At the time it seemed like it was," is all Oliver replies, "Do you have any questions for me."

"While you were in the League," Olivia starts, "Did you wonder about mom and how she was doing? Did you ever check in on her?"

Oliver shakes his head, "No. I figured that it would hurt less if I didn't check in on her. When I first joined, I did somethings that were unthinkable and I figured that after that she wanted nothing to do with me. That and I didn't want to make either one of us think of a future we might not be able to have. But I wish I did."

"What? Think of the future you two could have."

He shakes his head, "Check in on her. Maybe then I would learned about you guys and tried to return to you sooner than I did."

Olivia is shocked and is not sure of what to say next. Luckily for her she doesn't have to say anything as they both hear Thea call, "Felicity? Are you down here?" she quickly walks down the stairs and then adds, "Sorry, I thought that since today is Saturday, that she might have decided to join you guys."

"What's going on?" Oliver wonders.

Thea quickly replies, "I just wanted to see if she could look at the club's security system."

"What do you need looked at?" Olivia asks while walking towards her tablet, "I'm sure I can take care of it."

"Oh," Thea adds, "Um, I just wanted to know if the system could be beefed up a little. It hasn't been updated in a while and a few cameras that were disabled to hide incriminating evidence never got fixed." She glares at Oliver for a second and then says, "That's all I can think of right now."

Olivia nods as she types away on her tablet, "Wow, you're right. This system is looks like it's from the 80's, and not the good part of the 80's either. I'll need to access it from a desktop to make any changes, but I should be able to hook up those cameras you were talking about and make a few updates to the system. The rest mom will have to do."

"Wow thanks."

Olivia shrugs, "It's no problem. I'll stop by tomorrow and work on it."

Thea nods, "Oh by the way, I was stocking the bar the other day and found this," she slips her hand into her pocket and pulls out a sliver necklace.

"It was here the whole time?' Olivia wonders while her hand flies to her neck, "I thought I accidentally left it in Central City."

Thea laughs, "I don't know why you would have thought that. It usually never leaves your neck," she walks over to Olivia, places the chain around her neck and secures the clasp, "the clasp broke so I made sure to get it fixed before I gave it back to you."

Olivia tries to hold back the tears that are streaming down her face, "Thank you so much Aunt Thea. I thought this was lost to me forever." Oliver watches the exchange between his sister and his daughter and can't help but wonder what the significance of the necklace is. As his daughter pulls away from the hug he notices the charm on the necklace is an arrowhead that resembles the one he made years ago for baby Sara.

"Is that?"

"The necklace you made for Sara?" Olivia asks, "Yeah. She gave it to me as a birthday present when I turned twelve. She hardly ever wore it by that time and figured that I would appreciate having something that my dad made. She was right, I never took it off from the moment I got it and when I thought I lost it…"

Thea starts to slowly rub her back and says, "We know sweetie. We know."

Olivia nods and does something that Oliver wasn't expecting. She walks over to him and gives him a hug while saying, "I'm so glad you're here dad."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Felicity asks him. He shakes his head and she quickly replies, "I mean of course you're not nervous. You've done this before. Come back from the dead, I mean."

He smirks, "Yeah, this is what the third time?"

"Sounds right," she replies while giving him a hug, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to. It's the only way."

"What's the only way?" Olivia wonders while turning around in the passenger seat of the town car to face them, "and am I interrupting something between the two of you?" She points at each of them to emphasize her point.

Oliver glances down at Felicity and can't help but feel jitters mixed with joy that he can finally be like this with her. But just as quickly as the hug started, it stops as she leans back and says, "No you're not. Your fa…Oliver and I were just talking about the press conference."

Olivia nods, "and how it's the only way to tell Starling City that you're alive?"

"Yeah. It seems like the only reasonable way to go about things," Oliver replies, "Otherwise it's not fair to two of you."

A beeping sound starts coming from Felicity's tablet and she glances at it and says, "It's time. Olivia, you're coming with me. Oliver, I'll have Talia come and get you when we're ready for you."

"Alright. I'll see you two when it's all over." He adds.

Felicity collects everything she will need for the conference and quickly exits the car before anyone can see Oliver sitting in the backseat. Olivia exits at the same time and walks behind her mother as they approach the podium that is set up in front of Palmer Technologies' new Applied Science building. Olivia can't help but glance at all the cameras that are assembled and get a little nervous. Her mom may be used to being in front of the camera but not her. She only recently started to attend press conferences for Palmer Tech and each time she swore that the number of cameras tripled since the one before.

Felicity reaches the podium and Olivia stands off to the side as her mother starts, "As we all know the Applied Science Division of Queen Consolidated was of high priority for the company. That did not change when the company became Palmer Technologies and ever since I took over as Owner and CEO, I have made sure it stayed at a high priority status. Which brings me to why we are here today. As we all know, Queen Consolidated's Applied Science Building was attacked many years ago. It is with great honor that I stand before you today, where that building once stood and say that we here at Palmer Technologies have expanded the Applied Science Division so much that we now need two buildings for it and we have a special guest to help us with the unveiling of the second building." She glances to her left and sees that Oliver is ready as she continues, "Please welcome Mr. Oliver Queen."

A gasp goes through the crowd as Oliver steps up to the podium, shakes Felicity's hand and then says, "I know many of you have questions, but let's save those for later. I am honored to be here today at the place that once meant so much to both of my parents as well as everyone at Queen Consolidated and cut the red ribbon for Palmer Technologies' new Robert and Moira Queen Applied Science Center." As he finishes the sheet that was covering the name plague is removed and Olivia glances up at the building that will forever have her grandparents' names on it. She smiles and hopes that they are proud to have this honor. She may never have been able to know them but from what she's heard from Aunt Thea, they cared a lot for their family and making sure the family company stayed one of the most competitive and successful businesses out there.

"Olivia, go help Oliver cut the ribbon," her mother tells her as she realizes that she was too busy thinking that she completely missed the second part of her father's speech. She quickly walks towards him, helps him cut the ribbon on the new building, shakes his hand and then makes her way back to her place next to her mother.

"Now I have a few minutes for questions." Oliver says.

Questions start flying from reporters everywhere. Most of them are about where he had been for the past twenty years. If he was back on Lian Yu or not. But one question makes her stop in her tracks. A reporter asks if he knows who The New Arrow is. He laughs and then quickly answers, "I will be making a statement later to answer most of these questions in full. But I will address a few of them now. I was not on Lian Yu and I do not know who The New Arrow is. I, just like the rest of Starling City was surprised when Roy Harper revealed himself to be The Arrow and I was also surprised when I heard the rumor that The Arrow had returned. I only turned myself in when I was accused of being The Arrow because I knew the cops wouldn't stop until they got me in their custody and I didn't want to run from them anymore. I have no connection to any vigilante business happening in the city. Thank you for your time."

Before Olivia knows it, the press conference is over and she is being pushed towards the town car which all three of them enter and quickly drive away. Leaving the many cameras and reporters behind them.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Felicity wonders as they quickly run into Verdant.

Olivia starts walking towards Thea's office as she replies, "Long story short. I told Aunt Thea that I would look at her security system yesterday and forgot so we're here so I can look at it and update it before she opens tonight."

Felicity's eyebrows perk up as she watches her daughter run away from her and quickly enter the office. When the door to the office closes, she asks, "Wow, so your sister is now coming to our daughter for tech support?"

Oliver nods, "She thought you were with us on Saturday when she came to ask if someone could look at it. Olivia volunteered."

Felicity nods as she makes her way to the bar and takes a seat, "Okay that makes more sense." She notices that Oliver followed her lead and sat next to her, she turns towards him and asks, "How are you after all that?"

"I'm fine," he answers, "but I wasn't expecting Arrow questions."

"I know, it came as a shock to me as well."

"Felicity, do they know about Olivia? Do they know she's mine?" he wonders.

She nods, "its public knowledge, she has your last name, but being a Queen isn't what it once was. Why?"

"If there are people out there that believe that I actually was the Arrow and Roy wasn't, then wouldn't they also get the idea that Olivia is The New Arrow?"

It takes a minute for Felicity reply as she is thinking of all the possibilities of that happening, "I hope not," is all she says before the two of them are interrupted when the door opens and John steps inside.

He shakes his head as he comes to sit next to Felicity, "I should have figured this would be where you would be."

"What are you doing here?" Felicity wonders.

"My client is so paranoid that he switches bodyguards every six months," John starts, "today was my last day with him and I got home just in time to watch that press conference."

"So you're hiring yourself as Oliver's bodyguard?" Felicity wonders.

John shakes his head, "No, I'm hiring myself as your bodyguard. With him back for good, sooner or later they'll assume the two of you are back together and they'll follow you everywhere."

"Thank you John," Oliver says.

"I'm not doing it for you," John replies, "I'm doing it for Felicity's and Olivia's safety."

"You're doing what for my safety?" Olivia wonders as she joins them.

Felicity turns towards her and says, "Your Uncle Digg is going to protect us from the paparazzi."

"Us?" Olivia wonders.

Felicity quickly replies, "Yes us. With Oliver back in town they will probably start following us everywhere."

Olivia groans, "Great I can see the tabloids now. _Like Father Like Daughter. Olivia Queen inherits the trouble making gene." _

Oliver tries to show the smile that is creeping onto his face as he asks, "Why would they print something like that?"

"Because of my internship at the police station," Olivia starts, "all the paparazzi will need is one picture of me entering or exiting the station and then it will be plastered all over town."

The group is silent for a while until Oliver asks, "Why are you interning at the police station anyway? I know it's not to see if you want to be a police officer, you don't go to college for that."

"Yeah trust him on that, he should know. He dropped out of what five Ivy League colleges?" John states.

Oliver rolls his eyes before saying, "It was four actually and I only went to one Ivy League. So Olivia, why are you interning at the police station?"

"So I can see if the police are going to start another anti-vigilante task-force and go after The New Arrow like they once went after The Arrow. And that way I can get some idea of what criminals they may need help getting into custody. I figured having an internship there would get the job done instead of meeting with a detective on random rooftops in the middle of the night."

He turns towards Felicity and wonders, "You told her about that?"

Felicity shakes her head as Olivia quickly replies, "I asked Papa Lance once about The Arrow when Aunt Laurel was watching me. It was a long time ago. He made up some story about a detective who had his doubts but met with him anyway when he couldn't stop criminals on his own and the police weren't making them a priority. For the longest time, I just thought it was a story about a friend of his when he was on the force but when I realized that Laurel is the Black Canary and dad was The Arrow. I figured the story had always been about him."

Oliver nods while thinking about his last conversation with the then Police Captain. A lot had happened between the two of them but hearing how his daughter called him Papa made him wonder about just how close of the two of them were while she was growing up. He knew that Lance would never forgive him for what happened to Sara but he hoped that he would have a chance to thank him along with everyone else that helped Felicity raise Olivia and helped turn her into the confident young woman he was just starting to get to know.

* * *

"Anything popping up on the police scanner?" Olivia asks as she enters HQ all dressed in her New Arrow gear later that night.

Felicity shakes her head and pats the seat next to her while Oliver stands protectively next to her. Olivia sits down like her mother instructed while Felicity starts, "I think we need to take a break from New Arrow business for a while. Black Canary is out patrolling now so if the police need help they'll have it. We need to talk."

Olivia glances between the two of her parents and asks, "Why? You said the trial basis was over weeks ago. Why do we stop now? Look at how much we've done for the City! The crime rate and the Glades are getting better because of it!"

Felicity nods while Oliver starts, "We both think it's best if The New Arrow lays low for a while. With the extra attention we'll all be getting from paparazzi and news camera, there's a good chance you could get caught."

"Not to mention that they could start to believe that I'm The New Arrow because my father was rumored to be The Arrow years ago," Olivia states. Her parents nod and then she continues, "If The New Arrow disappears shortly after Oliver Queen returns to town wouldn't those rumors just get worse? I think that everyone will make that connection if I don't go out tonight. So, if you guys don't want people to think that The New Arrow has a connection to Oliver Queen then shouldn't Dad be seen somewhere out in town while The New Arrow is patrolling? That seems like the best way to stop the rumors."

"How so?" Oliver wonders.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "When you started going out as The Arrow you had all your bases covered. You figured that someone would make the connection between you and The Arrow showing up in town around the same time. You had Uncle Digg go out while you were under house arrest and then you got exonerated. Just do the same thing tonight. Go to Verdant and visit Thea. Go out for dinner with mom or something. Just go somewhere where you know that people will spot you or where the paparazzi will be waiting to catch a glimpse of you. While that happens, I'll go out and patrol with Black Canary. It may not stop rumors circulating about me but it will put a stop to people assuming that he is The New Arrow or has any connection to The New Arrow."

Both Oliver and Felicity are quiet for a few minutes before Oliver states, "That's smart. It will probably work."

"But it won't stop rumors about Olivia," Felicity starts.

Olivia shakes her head, "We can cross that bridge when we get to it. Now if this plan is going to work, I need to get out there and you," she points at both of her parents, "need to go out to dinner."

"Both of us?" Felicity wonders.

Olivia nods, "You two really haven't had alone time since dad returned and I know that you took a step back when I was feeling uncomfortable. I'm still working on it, but it's about time you take some time for yourself mom. You've spent years worrying about and caring for me. I'll be fine, take some time for you. I know you two must have a lot to talk about. Take this chance to catch up. I'll call Sara and see if she can run tech. If not, I updated my program on my tablet and can handle it myself."

"So that's how you operated before everyone knew about you being The New Arrow?" Oliver asks.

Felicity nods, "Yeah she had a plan for everything, sound like anyone else we know?"

He smiles, "A little. So Felicity, what do you say? Do you want to go to dinner with me? I know this cute little Italian place."

Felicity also smiles while remembering a conversation the two of them had a long time ago. She turns towards Olivia and asks, "Are you sure."

"I'm sure of two things," Olivia starts, "the first is that I'll be fine. I was raised to be strong and independent. The second is that you deserve to be happy," she glances at Oliver and then adds, "Both of you."

Felicity tries to hide the tears that are about to fall from her eyes as she says, "You call me if you get in any type of situation that you can't handle."

Olivia nods, "I will, but I don't think that will happen. I have a really good trainer."

Oliver's smile gets bigger as his daughter walks to one of the computers and starts typing away. Felicity turns towards him and he asks, "So, is that a yes?"

She nods, "It is a yes. I just need to change."

"That's fine," Oliver says, "I'm really good at waiting."

* * *

After making sure that Olivia was alright and had gotten a hold of Sara, the two of them made their way to an Italian restaurant nestled in the middle of downtown Starling City. If that didn't get the media's attention, they didn't know what would. They sat down and chatted until their meal arrived and tried to ignore the flashing that was coming from the other side of the window next to their table.

"I guess Olivia's plan is working," Oliver murmurs halfway through the meal which causes Felicity to laugh.

"Her plans usually do. She always thinks ahead, she always reminds me of you when she does that," she replies.

He smirks, "You know ever since I realized that she was my daughter, I haven't been able to see the resemblance that everyone keeps talking about. It only took me a second to realize that she was yours though. I think everyone was so focused on finding similarities between me and her that they forgot to notice how much she resembles you."

"How so?" Felicity wonders.

Oliver shrugs, "Her facial expressions are what I noticed first. Then it was her determination to find you and her stubbornness when it came to the chance of her sitting on the sidelines. Oh, and let's not forget her tendency to ramble when she's excited or nervous."

Felicity laughs, "Yeah, I always hoped she wouldn't inherit that quality."

"I think it's cute," Oliver says, "I like that my girls both have that trait." Felicity smiles which causes Oliver to ask, "What?"

"I like the sound of that," Felicity answers, "You calling us your girls. It sounds so natural when you say it."

Oliver smiles as he picks up his wine glass and holds it out for a toast, "That's because I'm finally starting to believe that all of this real and not some dream of how my life could have been. So here's to us and our family."

Felicity raises her glass and says, "I like the sound of that as well. Here's to our family."

* * *

After spending a little longer than they would have liked sitting at the table after their check was brought to them, they finally decide to call it night and politely ask if they can sneak out the back way. The hostess agrees and says something about welcoming Oliver back to Starling City. When they enter the alleyway behind the restaurant Felicity says, "You know this reminds me a little too much of the early days. You, me, a dark alley in the middle of the night."

He laughs, "at least we're here by choice this time around and not because of Slade, Brick, or any other criminal that wreaked havoc on the city."

"True" Felicity replies as they continue to walk down the alley while holding hands. They are too wrapped up in the thought of finally being together after such a long time apart that they do not notice a door opening in front of them or who steps out into the alley until it too late.

The mystery person notices who they are immediately and walks straight towards them and punches Oliver, knocking him to the ground. Felicity looks at the person in disbelief and asks, "What was that for?"

"Many things," Quentin Lance replies, "One of which is for leaving you and letting the whole city think he was dead. How could you do that to her? Leave her alone in that condition? I may have never had a high opinion of you but I thought you were better than that."

Felicity helps Oliver stand back up as she tells him, "He didn't know. I didn't find out until weeks after he left and we told the city that he was dead."

Quentin looks straight at her and says, "He's been gone twenty years and yet he still gets you to lie for him."

Just as Felicity is about to reply, Oliver starts, "It doesn't matter what you think of me or how I may or may not known about Felicity being pregnant. All that matters is that you were there and helped her and for that I am forever grateful. I know how disgusted you were with me or may still be, but after hearing how Olivia talks about you, it tells me that you were way more than just a family friend. So thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am that you could be there to protect them when I couldn't."

Oliver holds out his hand waiting for Quentin to shake it. Instead it just stays there as Quentin adds, "I didn't do it for you. I came to care for Felicity like a daughter and I hated that she was put in the position she was in."

"And I am also grateful for all the help," Felicity tells her friend, "but that's in the past. All that matters is that Oliver is back and can be there for me and Olivia."

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Quentin quickly takes Oliver's hand and says, "You're welcome but if you hurt her or Olivia there will be consequences. Not to mention if I find you that you are somehow connected to that new vigilante running around town. I still don't believe that Harper was The Arrow."

"And that's your opinion," Felicity tells him, "Now if you excuse us, Oliver and I only have a small window to make it out of here before the paparazzi realize that we took the back way out of the restaurant."

Quentin nods, "You should really think about hiring a bodyguard, both you and Olivia."

Oliver nods, "We've already had that conversation and taken care of that situation. It was good to see you again Captain."

Quentin rolls his eyes and says, "Likely story Queen."

As Oliver is about to reply, Felicity urges for them to continue towards their car and he ultimately agrees. He knew he deserved way more than just a punch from Lance but he also didn't want to push his luck. Lance may not be a part of the force anymore but he knew that he had lots of connections at the station and it would only take one phone call for the police to start chasing him all over the city again. He hopes that he can make amends with everyone he hurt, including Lance, but he knew that would take time. Time that he right now wants to dedicate to reconnecting with Felicity and getting to know his daughter, so he decides that getting Lance to like him again would have to wait.

They make it to the car and get in. As he puts the key in the ignition, he looks over at the woman sitting next to him and says, "I had fun tonight."

She smiles as she takes his hand in hers and says, "Me too. But…"

"You want to go back to HQ and check on Olivia?" Felicity nods as Oliver adds, "Okay let's go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what your favorite part was.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, enjoy!**

* * *

"We're back," Olivia states as she and Sara enter a very empty and very quiet HQ. They both look around and can't help but feel a little jittery as she asks, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes," Oliver says as he walks in behind them, "I just ran to Felicity's office to pick some stuff up for her."

Olivia nods, "Where's mom?"

"I told her she could leave early," Olivier starts, "She's had a busy week and it was clear to see that she needed some sleep."

"Wow," is all Olivia replies while Sara goes to change out of her Speedy gear. Oliver creases his eyebrows in confusion, so she explains, "I'm surprised you got her to leave. One of the requirements she had when I started going out was that she had to have eyes on my location at all times."

He nods, "I know. She had already opened all of the needed the programs and made it in her words _idiot proof. _I told her I would run tech and keep my eyes on you two. I also had to promise that if I came across a problem, I would call her."

"Did I just hear that right?" John asks while entering the room, "Oliver Queen is not only sitting on the sidelines but running tech? What has this world come to?"

Olivia laughs while looking between the two of them. Ever since her dad came back, their relationship had been a little rocky. She could tell that Uncle Digg still didn't trust her dad because of things he had done in the past but in the two months since he returned, she had slowly started to see them grow closer. She hoped for her father's sake that Uncle Digg would soon forgive him, she had heard stories about how close they used to be and she really wanted them to get back to that. The first few times they would all hang out it was awkward and uncomfortable, now at least it didn't seem as bad. "Don't worry, I can't believe it either," she adds.

"You know there once was a time when I ran tech for myself and did just fine," Oliver adds.

John nods and then says, "Yeah, but your system was outdated and once Felicity joined, you didn't even touch a computer after that."

"Not to mention," Olivia starts, "That the League apparently doesn't like any form of technology. So admit it dad, you're little rusty." He rolls his eyes as she goes to give him a side hug while Sara reenters the room.

John notices his daughter's presence and asks, "How was tonight?"

"Good," Sara replies, "We worked together to stop a few robberies, then I stopped a few muggings while Olivia was at the docks."

Olivia tries to escape her father's embrace as he tightens his hold on her and asks, "Why were you at the docks…by yourself?"

"Stopping an illegal arms deal," Olivia starts, "Black Canary was on her way to help me, I just happened to get there first, so I took care of things."

She can feel his eyes staring down at her and if the look on Uncle Digg's face scares her, then she doesn't even want to see what kind of facial expression her dad is wearing, "That was reckless Olivia," Uncle Digg starts.

"I agree," her dad says, "You got lucky but sooner or later, you'll find yourself in a situation where you won't be as lucky. So no more trying to take down gangs by yourself."

"You did all the time," she starts, "Plus, I hit most of them with arrows and only had to fight a few of them in hand to hand. I made sure to plan ahead."

Oliver tries to hold back the smirk that is beginning to show up on his face as he adds, "Still, I don't think your mother would approve of you taking on criminals that are armed with guns on your own. Wait for Laurel next time, do you understand?"

She nods, "I will make sure I have help next time."

John glances at Sara and says, "That goes for you too."

Sara nods while trying to hold back a yawn, "Got it. Can we go now?" John nods while she glances at Olivia and Oliver and says, "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

Dispute his best efforts to keep the hug from ending, Oliver lets go of his daughter as she says, "Can you…ah…not tell mom about tonight. She'll freak."

Oliver takes a deep breath before replying, "She has a right to be worried for your safety."

Olivia nods, "I know. But I'm only in town for a few more days and I want to be able to go out patrolling for long as I can before I go back to Central City." Oliver sees the determination in her eyes and can't help but nod. Taking that her cue, Olivia smiles and then goes to change. She comes back a few minutes later and asks, "Ready to go home?"

Oliver nods as he grabs his daughter's car keys and replies, "Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

The smell of French Toast wafts into her room as she slowly begins to wake up. Olivia smiles at the new Saturday tradition her family started to partake in about a month ago. Some days she wakes up and still can't believe that this is her life. She slips out of bed, throws her messy hair into a loose bun and makes her way to the kitchen where her parents are just sliding the plates of food onto the table. "Morning, sleepy head," her mother says as she takes her seat at the table, "You slept in later than normal."

Olivia shrugs as she grabs a few mugs from a kitchen cabinet. "I guess I'm finally starting to catch up on all the sleep I missed over the summer." She grabs the coffee pot and pours three cups of coffee. She takes a sip out of her's before picking up the other two and brings them to the table where both of her parents start laughing when she sets them down. "What?"

"It's nothing," her father replies, "I'm just not used to people bringing me coffee. Especially it if that person is you or your mother."

"I don't get it," she adds as she goes to retrieve her coffee cup.

Felicity and Oliver look at each other and smile while thinking back to a conversation they had ages ago before Felicity says, "It's a long story."

Olivia nods as she takes her seat and starts eating her breakfast that consists of eggs, bacon, and French Toast. "So," Oliver starts, "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" she wonders.

"College"

She shakes her head, "It's my second year. I know what to expect, plus I get to see Barry, Iris, and Cisco all of the time which makes being away from home not that bad."

He picks up a piece of bacon and then asks, "Have you given any thought to what's going to happen when you go back?" He glances at Felicity before adding, "About being the New Arrow."

"What about it?"

"Sweetie," Felicity starts, "I hope you're not expecting to juggle college and going out as a vigilante? Also, you know that Meta-humans are harder to catch than criminals in The Glades."

Olivia nods, "I just figured that when I came home to visit that I would go out then. The City is used to having occasional visits from The Flash and Red Arrow. I guess The New Arrow will just have to turn into a visiting vigilante instead of a main one. Otherwise, I'm sure Sara could double as The New Arrow when she's not on A.R.G.U.S assignments. And I just assumed that Dad was going to start going out again."

Oliver almost chokes on his food while Felicity does her best not to spit out her coffee. She quickly swallows and asks, "What?"

"He used to go out as The Arrow all the time," Olivia starts, "Now that he's back, I assumed it was just a matter of time until he went out again."

"But the whole city thinks The Arrow is dead. And even if I wanted to go out as The Arrow, I couldn't because someone I once knew took that away from me."

Olivia shrugs, "Then don't go out as The Arrow. Go out as something else, that's what Roy did when he realized that he probably shouldn't continue to go out as Arsenal."

"That's different," Oliver adds.

"How so?"

He takes a deep breath, looks at Felicity while silently asking for help, when she does nothing, he answers. "It just is. Being a vigilante, being a hero, is something that I've put behind me. I'm quite content being normal for a change."

Hearing him say this almost brings tears to Felicity eyes, she knew that he had a hard time when being The Arrow was ripped away from him but she never thought that she'd hear him say that he was okay with just being Oliver Queen. He glances over at her and takes her hand in his, "I want to be with you," he says while also taking Olivia's hand, "and you. Besides I think one vigilante in the family is enough."

Felicity smirks and squeezes his hand before they both continue eating. Olivia glances between her parents and senses there is something going on between them. She never learned about how her parents got together and now she was starting to wonder if they ever really dated before her dad "died" and her mom realized she was pregnant. She didn't really care what had happened between them in the past. She was just glad that they were together and her family was intact. She continues to eat her breakfast but glances at her father every now and then to see that there is something that he is hiding. She knows that he is master of hiding his emotions but she can feel that there is a part of him that is thinking about being a hero again. She keeps this assumption to herself while thinking that it is only a matter of time before that assumption turns out to be correct.

* * *

"Is it sad that it took us almost the entire summer to do something like this?" Olivia wonders as they sit down and start digging into their ice cream sundaes.

Sara shrugs, "I guess. But we were both busy. I had stuff with A.R.G.U.S and you had your internship." She looks around the picnic area at their favorite food stand real quick before whispering, "Plus we both had our nighttime activities."

Olivia nods, "Yeah, you do have a point."

"Also," Sara adds, "It should have taken us this long to hang out. Even without the chaos of having jobs and stuff, all of your spare time should have been dedicated to catching up with your dad."

"True, it's not every day your dad comes back from the dead."

Both girls laugh and then focus on eating their already melting ice cream. For once, Olivia is okay with the silence. Over the summer, silence always meant one thing to her…awkwardness and finally she was in a situation where she was okay with not talking. She was also glad that she was able to spend some quality time with Sara. Growing up, the two girls were like sisters and even though they now went around the city dressed up as vigilantes together, it still wasn't the same as just hanging out and doing normal teenage things.

After a while, Sara puts down her spoon and says, "So I think I'm going to resign from A.R.G.U.S"

"Why?"

Sara shrugs, "I think Mr. Trevor hired me after he took over because my mom was one of A.R.G.U.S' best agents, so I think he assumed having me working there would pull her back in. He was kind of right and now that she's back, it just seems like I'm an intern and it feels like every time I'm there its take your kid to work day. There's no place for me there."

"I'm sure that's not true," Olivia reassures her.

"Oh it is. I should have been fully trained by now and sent on more than three assignments. For being at the end of my second year, I have hardly any field experience to show for it," she glances back at the car that her dad is leaning against and then adds, "besides I kind of like the atmosphere at Palmer Tech better."

Olivia nods, knowing that Sara is actually talking about going out as Speedy. But at the same time, the news she is getting isn't surprising her at all. She was shocked when Sara joined A.R.G.U.S right out of high school and didn't expect her to stay on that route for very long. "I don't know what to tell you since you're just starting your career and I'm still trying to figure out what to do with mine, but I will tell you this. You should do whatever makes you happy, if you're not happy at A.R.G.U.S and want to try something else then you should. Besides, I could always use a roommate in Central City."

Sara smiles, "I'll keep that mind. Now what's next?"

Olivia shrugs, "Whatever you want to do. But can I suggest going someplace indoors, I think I've been spotted."

Sara nods and they quickly make it to the car, disposing of their ice cream containers on the way. Olivia was sad to be having to say goodbye to her friends and family in order to return to college but one thing she was looking forward to when she returned to Central City was less attention from the media. She assumed the chaos would die down after a while and it did, but with her father back in town for good, there were still a few media outlets who took interest in her and followed her almost everywhere. It was something she hoped would completely die down once she came back the following summer.

"So is the day over already?" John asks once they all get in the car.

"No," Olivia replies, "We're still doing normal kid things today, we just can't be in the park anymore."

"Yeah Olivia doesn't want to end up on the news tonight," Sara adds.

"That's a first," John adds.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "I don't want Olivia Queen on the news tonight. I don't care if there's another story about the New Arrow and how the city is better off with their help."

"You know it really freaks me out how you refer to yourself in third person all the time," Sara adds, "Who does that."

John smiles, "Sara, it's just another thing she inherited from her father. But yeah it creeps me out too."

Olivia laughs and then glances out the window at the passing scenery. This city was her home and her love for it had only grown since she became the New Arrow and now with the fact that she had to leave it, she wasn't sure how she was going to cope. She had put on a brave face and said that she would be fine when her father asked her about leaving it a few days ago but as the day to return to Central City drew nearer, she wasn't sure if she would actually be able to go. With our without her, she knew it would be protected but being a vigilante had turned out to be one of the best things for the city and for her, she was sad to know that her days of being the New Arrow were coming to an end. Even if it would only be a few months before she goes out again.

* * *

"Olivia, a few of those trick arrows would really help right about now," John says while chasing a few drug dealers around the Glades.

"On it," she replies from the roof of a nearby building. She fires a few net arrows and traps them in a dark alley, "by the way, I can't believe I'm watching all this go down instead of helping."

"Same here," Sara adds over her comm.

"Guys now is not the time to worrying about that," John replies as he catches up to the drug dealers, points his gun at them and starts asking about who they work for. Once he gets the answers he wants, he knocks them unconscious and signals for Olivia and Sara to join him. They both fire cable arrows and repel down to meet him.

"Did you get a name?" Sara asks while Olivia starts to handcuff the dealers to a dumpster.

"I did," John adds, "Give the police this location, then meet me at the car."

Olivia nods as she goes to retrieve her tablet from her backpack. She motions for Sara to watch her as she opens the new program that she wrote with help from her mom. She walks Sara through the steps of sending an encrypted code, one that is completely untraceable, to the police station with their location. Once the code is sent, the girls quickly make their way back to the rusty old van where John is waiting for them. "What did you find Felicity?" he asks as they hop into the backseat.

"I'm still searching," she replies over the comm, "but so far nothing good."

Olivia grabs her tablet once again and asks, "What's the name? I'll start another search.

John looks back at her and hesitates until he hears Oliver say, "Let her John. Both Felicity and I are okay with it."

Taking that as her cue, Olivia turns her tablet on and waits for John to finally say, "The person we're after is Cherry Noller."

Olivia quickly runs every program she can think of, she even hacks into A.R.G.U.S with the help of the bug she implanted earlier in the summer. "Got it," she says after a few minutes, "She is the leader of a known drug cartel called the Four Horsemen."

"Where did you find that?" Felicity wonders, "I'm getting that Max Lucker is the leader and Noller is known associate."

"I may have planted a bug in A.R.G.U.S' server the last time I was there," Olivia replies, "So what are we going to do to get her?"

"Searching now," Felicity adds, "Oh no."

"What mom?"

There is silence over the comms for a while before Felicity says, "She's known to frequent underground casinos including one in Starling City."

"Where?" John asks.

"I'll text you the address," Felicity starts, "and John, I don't want Olivia anywhere near that place. She can help you take out the guards but she doesn't enter, understood."

"Yes ma'am," John replies.

Shocks crosses Olivia's face as she glances between Sara and her Uncle Digg, "You can't be serious."

John rolls his eyes as he starts to drive towards the location of the casino, "If there's one thing I've learned over the years. It's that you don't disagree with a mother when she sets her mind to something regarding her children."

"So I'm on the sidelines for this?" Olivia wonders. John nods his head and she can't help but groan while saying, "I can't believe this is happening."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Felicity asks as soon as Olivia enters HQ, "I didn't want you going anywhere near there."

"And I can't believe that you actually thought that I would sit in the van while Uncle Digg and Sara went to get Noller," Olivia replies while raising her voice.

Felicity takes a deep breath before adding, "You leave for Central City tomorrow, the last thing you need to do right now is get in the middle taking down a drug cartel."

Just as Olivia is about reply, Oliver adds, "She's right Olivia. Drug cartels are not bank robbers, it usually takes more than one night to take them down. Add infiltrating an underground casino to that, it's too much."

"You're one to talk," Olivia scoffs.

"Don't use that tone with him."

"It's okay Felicity," Oliver starts, "I took a lot of risks when I was the Arrow, I thought I was invincible and I wasn't. It took me almost dying who knows how many times and being forced to join The League to realize that. Olivia, your mother just wants you to be safe. She may have been able to cope with losing me but she can't lose you. I know it doesn't mean much but I can't lose you either."

Olivia nods, "I'm sorry for the attitude. Tonight was my last night being the New Arrow for a while and I guess sitting on the sidelines got to me more than it should have."

Her mother nods as she goes to give her a hug, "Come on let's go home. You need to get your rest before your drive tomorrow."

* * *

"Now, you're sure that you have everything?" Felicity asks as Oliver puts the last of her things into the car.

Olivia nods, "I think so. If not, I'll call you guys and you'll have an excuse to come see my place."

Felicity smiles, "I'm sure we'll come up with some excuse to come visit, so don't worry." She gives her daughter a long tight hug and then says, "Be safe and call us when you get there."

Olivia smiles, "Don't worry, I will." She walks over to Oliver and takes a deep breath before saying, "I never imagined that something like this would ever happen between us. So I'm not going to say goodbye." She wipes the tears that are slowly escaping from her eyes and then says, "Instead, 'm going to say that I'll see you soon."

Oliver smiles as he gives his daughter a hug and replies, "See you soon kiddo."

They both smile as they make the hug last just a little while longer. She finally pulls away and says, "Well I guess I should get going."

As he watches his daughter get in the car and drive away he can't help but think of another time when someone close to him left Starling City. He didn't know how to feel then and he feels the same way now. When Roy left he was sad but he didn't feel how he is feeling in this moment. He feels Felicity's hand on his bicep and her head leaning against his arm. He takes a deep breath and says, "Why does it feel like my heart is breaking into a million pieces?"

"Because our baby is leaving the nest," Felicity replies, "It's something that I don't think I'll ever get used to."

"Me neither," he says, "We were just starting to get to a good place and now she's leaving. I don't think I've ever felt this way, not even when I had to let you go. What does that mean?"

Felicity smiles as she looks up at him and adds, "Its means you're finally starting to feel like you're a parent."

* * *

Olivia makes it to Central City in record time, probably because she was focusing more on her last few days in Starling City than on the drive itself. She arrives at her apartment before her roommates and quickly unpacks her things. Once she is done, she knows she should go to campus and get her books for the upcoming semester but as she gets into her car she knows that she is driving somewhere else. Once she arrives at her destination, she is not surprised to find herself in the parking lot at Star Labs.

Hoping that the doors are unlocked, she quickly makes her way inside and maneuvers around the building where she knows there are not any cameras. Once she makes her way to the main operating area, she asks, "Did someone call tech support?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Barry asks while running almost 300 miles per hour on the treadmill.

Cisco smiles while replying, "Yes it is. When did you get back Little 'Licity?"

Olivia rolls her eyes at the nickname he started to call her when she joined Team Flash the year before, "About an hour ago," she replies as Barry makes his way into the room.

He goes to give her a hug and then asks, "So do you anything you want to tell us?"

She shrugs, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about? What would I have to tell?"

"Come on Olivia, I'm being serious," Barry replies.

"Okay," Olivia starts, "My dad came back from the dead but that was all over the news so I guess you want to know about The New Arrow and if I have any idea who it might be?"

Barry smiles, "What can I say. My wife is a journalist, I had to do some snooping for her."

Olivia laughs, "Well I'm not giving anything away."

Barry nods, "Okay. Make sure to stop by the house, Iris can't wait to have you over for dinner. Oh and we have a room for you that's available at any time."

"That's sweet Uncle Barry, but I hardly doubt you two want to handle Flash business, twins, and a college student."

He laughs, "I'm sure we would be just fine. You'll always be a part of the family," his phones goes off and he quickly replies, "Oh shoot. It's work and once again I'm late. It was good to see you Olivia."

"Good to see you too Barry," she replies as he flashes out of the building, "Guess I have to get used to that again."

"Good luck," Cisco replies as he starts to type away on a computer.

"Hey Cisco?"

"Yeah?"

She takes a deep breath and then says, "I was hoping that you could do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could make a costume for me."

"So you are the New Arrow," Cisco adds, "I should have seen that coming. What do you need?"

"It's not for me," Olivia adds, "It's for someone else, I have a feeling he's going to want to join the vigilante business pretty soon."

"Okay," Cisco adds even though she can tell that he kind of confused by what she's saying, "Anything specific you want."

She nods, "Make it green."

* * *

It takes only a few days after classes begin for Olivia to start training with Connor again. She arrives early for the session and starts stretching. Connor soon enters the gym and asks, "So what are we working on this year?"

"Anything," Olivia says, "I'm willing to learn anything."

Connor nods as he starts to slip on a par of sparring gloves, "Okay, but can I ask you something first."

"Sure," she says as she tightens her ponytail.

"Oliver Queen," Connor starts, "He came back to Starling City after everyone thought he was dead for twenty years. Isn't he your dad?"

Olivia nods, "I'm surprised you didn't know that. My name kind of gives it away. But yes he is, why do you want to know?"

Connor takes a deep breath and says, "Because he's my dad too."

* * *

**And there it is! Only one more chapter and then it ends, you have been warned. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Epilogue

**Here it is. The final chapter...Enjoy**

* * *

Oliver and Felicity found an excuse to travel to Central City sooner than they ever imagined when Olivia called with the news of having a half-sibling. To say Oliver was shocked would be understatement. As soon as they arrived, he took Connor to lunch, just the two of them, and learned everything. From how his mother had paid Sandra off and to how Connor only learned about his father recently when his grandmother told him on her deathbed.

Oliver did his best to get to know his son but missing almost 30 years of his life was a lot and Connor didn't grow up hearing stories about him a positive light like Olivia did. Olivia also tried to get to know her new-found brother but it was just awkward whenever they hung out outside of the gym. She cut back her training with him to one day a week and told him that they would get to know each other as siblings on his own terms.

Before she knew it, months had passed and she was heading home on Winter Break. Things with her and her brother were starting to get less awkward and she had even managed to talk him into joining them in Starling for a few days. This was the first year she was celebrating Christmas, not getting gifts from her family friends that celebrated the holiday, actually celebrating it including getting up early on the 25th and opening presents. She couldn't be more excited to spend this time with her family.

Her excitement drained when New Arrow business took over. She was glad to finally be going out again but a few weeks before the holiday, a killer started running loose in the city. Every time she and the team went out to try to find him, it seemed like he was following them. To add to that, they would always hear weird sounds. One time she fired an arrow in the direction that the sound was coming from and the whole alley echoed the sound her bow had made.

Then the events of last night happened, they finally tracked him down after he mysteriously was able to use the Canary Cry against them and make his escape the night before. Along with Speedy, John, and Black Canary, she had him trapped and just as she was going to fire a tranquilizer arrow at him, she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder and was knocked to the ground. Once again, the mystery killer was able to escape.

The pain was unbearable but she refused to go to the hospital. It didn't matter that the police weren't after her, she wasn't going to let a little gunshot wound be the cause of the world knowing about what she did at night. That and there was no way she wanted the world to know that possible vigilante Oliver Queen had a daughter who also dressed up as one. She must have been really convincing when she screamed, "TAKE ME TO THE FOUNDRY" because she still couldn't believe that Uncle Digg had actually taken her there.

It was only minutes after they arrived that she was laying on a cold metal table while Uncle Digg dressed her wound. She was lucky, it was only a through and through but she knew that it could have been much worse. Uncle Digg finished on both sides just as her parents ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Felicity wonders, "We heard the shot and then the comms went silent."

Oliver makes his way next to the Olivia and inspects the bandage covering her left shoulder. His expression turns serious and then asks, "What happened?"

"Onomatopoeia," Olivia replies, "He got the best of us again. I don't know why, but I feel like he isn't going after innocent civilians anymore. I think he's going after us."

Felicity's face turns white as she asks, "What makes you think that?"

"The last person he killed was a police officer, before that it was a fireman, and now he's trying to make one of the arrow shooting vigilantes his next victim."

Oliver nods, "Many consider you guys to be heroes, just like many consider the police and firemen to be heroes. He's going after those who save and protect people."

"It's not just that," Olivia adds, "He probably had a clearer shot at Laurel but he picked me instead. That only makes me wonder if the only reason he didn't take the shot is because of the Canary Cry."

Laurel nods, "A lot people think the Black Canary came from Central City and that the cry is something she got from being exposed to chemicals in the air after the particle accelerator exploded. He's not just going after heroes, he's going after people who don't have special gifts or powers."

Olivia nods while wincing a little bit, "So who is he going to go after next?"

"I'll start working on it but you need to get rest," Felicity starts, "Let's get you home."

Olivia glances at her father and sees the anger in his eyes. Whether it's directed at her for getting shot or at Onomatopoeia, she isn't sure. "Dad, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he says while shaking his head and looking at the glass case that used to hold his suit.

Felicity makes her way over to him and places her hand on his shoulder, "You think that they have a better chance of stopping him if you help them. In the field and not behind a computer." He takes a deep breath and turns towards her, she can see the guilt in his eyes. The fact that just months prior he had said he was done being a vigilante and that he was content just being with her was causing guilt to boil up inside. He didn't want to go back on his word but all he wanted was to go out there and get this guy. He wanted to take down the man who had almost taken his daughter from him, "I think you should."

"What?"

"When he shot Olivia, he made this personal," She replies not caring about how many people in the room overhear her, "I want to get him as much, no probably even more then you do. If you think that going out there will make sure we get him sooner rather than later." She doesn't need to finish, she knows that he's heard enough.

"I can't," he replies.

Olivia tries to fight back the pain as she joins her parents and says, "Why? Because you can't be The Arrow? Because you don't have a costume?" He nods his head as she says, "I have a solution." She motions towards the black crate that has been sitting in The Foundry for months now, "Open it."

Clearly confused since he creases his eyebrows when she points to it. He walks over to the case anyway and opens it. He stares at the contents and doesn't say a word. "What is it?" Felicity wonders as she goes to stand beside him and is shocked by what she sees, "Olivia?"

"Cisco made it," she answers the unspoken question floating around the room, "I figured you would need it one day. I gave him free reign so he got an idea and ran with it. He said the more vibrant green will differentiate you from The Arrow and that it's kevlar so it will protect you if the police go on another vigilante hunt and try to fire a shot. It also has many places for you to store darts and arrows. Your bow is in there too, he made it the same color as the vest.

Oliver takes out the green and black jacket and examines it. It's a perfect mix of old and new. The vest part of the jacket along with the hood is green while the sleeves are black. He notices that Cisco decided to pair the jacket with a pair of black leather pants and he'd have to remember to make sure Felicity realized that when he wore it. From how she always remarked about him wearing leather all the time, he could only guess that was her way of secretly telling him how much she liked seeing him in his costume. "Okay, I have a suit but I don't have a name and I still don't know if I should go out," he says while turning towards her.

"You got the okay from mom," Olivia starts, "I assumed that you would have started going again shortly after you returned to town, so I've been okay with this for a while now. The only one you need to convince now is you."

He nods while he reaches in the case and examines the bow that almost looks brand new, "But I can't go out as The Arrow. Roy sacrificed too much for me and I wouldn't be much of a hero, let alone a friend, if I let that all be for nothing."

This time Felicity talks and what she has to say surprises him, "Okay, so you need a new name. The green color is more prominent in this costume and you really liked it when people started to call you The Arrow instead of The Vigilante or The Hood. So why don't you go by something with Green in the title."

"Green Arrow," Olivia starts, "It has a nice ring to it."

Oliver nods and can't help but break into a smile as he says, "I like it."

* * *

With her father now suiting up as the Green Arrow, along with everyone else who was wanted to stop Onomatopoeia, Felicity insisted that she take a few days off and Oliva did not like that idea at all. Oliver said that if she could shoot a tennis ball with an arrow, then he would let her go out. Smirking, she said fine and picked up her bow but when she pulled the string back, pain shot through her entire left arm and she dropped her bow. It made a clanging sound and she started to pout. Oliver put his hand lightly on her right shoulder and said something about, "I know how this feels. Rest up and soon you can join us."

She rolled her eyes at him and then retreated to the cot that was brought into HQ from The Foundry. She spent a few nights laying there and listening to the team trying to find where he was hiding and then she started to work tech with her mom. Her excuse was, "Just because I can't shoot, doesn't mean that I can't type. I'm going insane not doing anything."

Finally, two days before Christmas, her father had cleared her to go out again and she did with a new found determination to get this guy. His skills had gotten stronger and what he didn't realize was that was that was the final nail in his coffin. Her and her father had devised a plan to locate him by making distinct noises they knew he would echo. It took a few days, but they managed to trap him and hit him with multiple tranquilizer arrows, thanks to the extra help they got from Nyssa and a few A.R.G.U.S agents. As fun as it was to work with her dad, a part of Olivia was relieved when they finally caught him. "It's okay," Her father told her, although he didn't sound like himself because the voice distorter was still on, "He can't hurt you or anyone else." He gave her a quick hug while A.R.G.U.S took Onomatopoeia into their custody. Oliver had made them promise that he would get imprisoned somewhere nobody could find him and that he wouldn't get recruited if Mr. Trevor decided to revive Task Force X. They agreed and after A.R.G.U.S left the scene, the two of them headed back to HQ to change and then go home to get some rest before celebrating the delayed holiday.

Her first Christmas was interesting. She had no idea why her father had bought a plastic tree and put it up in the apartment but she went with it. She had been gifted with a new tablet from her mother, one that she was told would be used for schoolwork only, and some new arrows her father had made just for her. She was over the moon, she wasn't expecting anything from either of them. It had been a deal her and her mother had decided upon years ago. She was just content with her family being together. What she didn't realize was that her father wasn't content with that idea and wanted more. He gave Felicity her gift and then got on one knee when she opened the little velvet box and confusion swept across her face.

He stated that Felicity had already given him everything he could have ever wanted and wondered if she would allow him the chance to try to do the same for her. Olivia didn't realize there were tears in her eyes as she watched the moment unfold and couldn't help but laugh as worry crossed over her father's face when Felicity's reply came in the form of a whisper. She wanted to scream: _She said yes you fool! _But waited until her mother found her voice again and said, "Yes" while nodding to make sure he understood her this time.

Connor came to visit a few days later and it was surprisingly less awkward then she thought it would have been. He seemed happy when he heard of their father's engagement and the two of them were able to hold a conversation that didn't have to deal with what kind of training they would do once she returned to Central City. It was nice just sitting in the living room and chatting. It made things a little easier for everyone involved.

It was just the four of them for most of the day until Thea and her new boyfriend joined them later that evening. Ever since she found out she had a nephew, she had been dying to meet him. They spent most of the night talking about Oliver's playboy days and exchanging stories of growing up. Connor revealed that he had a pretty good childhood and even though Oliver wasn't there, he wouldn't change a thing about it. Olivia talked about how the past was in the past and that she was just glad she could get to know Oliver now. Connor nodded as they talked and she couldn't help but feel like they were starting to become more than just a trainer and a client. Sibling was too strong of a word to use but she hoped they were on the verge of becoming friends, it would help them later on.

* * *

Before she knew it, winter break was over and she was back in Central City. Her new classes were starting to challenge her and she was actually excited about it. She cut back helping Team Flash in order to focus on school and her shoulder was still a little sore from getting shot and she didn't want to cause any more damage to it. So her training sessions with Connor turned into getting coffee once a week. Because she cut back so much and wasn't as busy as she was used to being, the semester seemed to drag on and on.

Once she returned after spring break, her school work was starting to slow down and she started helping Barry more than just on the weekends. She always managed to sneak out of Star Labs before she got invited to join him and Iris for dinner but one day she wasn't fast enough. She eventually started to spend every Saturday at Barry's house. She got to know Joe better and he told her about all sorts of things one could do with a career in criminal justice. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she wasn't considering that to be a major anymore, so she listened politely before one of the twins would drag her to another part of the house to play.

With her shoulder feeling better, she started to training with Connor again but they kept their weekly coffee dates as well. It was nice having someone to talk to, especially when they were in the same position when it came to their father. It was the conversations that they shared about Oliver and getting to know him that, she assumed, allowed Connor to open up to him and agree to be his best man.

Leaving college after the second year was different than the leaving after the first. Her mother took the day off and came to help her pack up the apartment. Her father came along as well and the three of them joined Connor for lunch before they headed back to Starling City. Felicity rode with her on the drive back and the two of them talked about all the summer had to offer.

* * *

Before they knew it, the wedding day was here and they were getting ready in the bride's suite of the hotel they had picked for the occasion. There was a knock on the door and Olivia went to answer it. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar blonde who was waiting on the other side. "Grandma Donna, I thought you had to work."

She smiled as she pulled her favorite grandchild in for a hug, "You know that I wouldn't miss this day for the world. Now where is she?" Olivia led her to the vanity where Felicity was working on her makeup and she noticed that Donna was about to cry, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you mom," Felicity replied while getting up to give her a hug, "Now stop crying or I'm going to ruin my make up." The three of them laughed and then continued to get ready.

The ceremony was a very simple one. Just family and friends joined them for their rooftop ceremony. They had one attendant each, Olivia as Felicity's maid of honor and Connor as Oliver's best man. Diggle did the honor of walking Felicity down the aisle and even though Olivia didn't like the idea, Ray flew in from Coast City to perform the ceremony.

Before she knew, the ceremony and dinner part of the evening had passed and the dance was about to begin. "Why aren't you out there having fun?" her father asked her as he came to stand beside her.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied.

As he was about to reply, he noticed someone walking across the dance floor in their direction. He looked familiar but Oliver couldn't match a name to his face. Whoever it was, knew Olivia because before Oliver knew it, she had enveloped the stranger in a hug and then led him to the dance floor. Oliver was glad to see the smile spread across his daughter's face but there was something off and he needed to know why. He glanced around the room, he noticed that Felicity was dancing with Thea and Laurel, he didn't want to break that up so he walked over to the bar where John was standing. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Oliver," John replies while taking a slip from his glass.

Oliver looks in Olivia's direction and asks, "Who is that?"

"That's Aaron," John replies while glancing at Oliver's protective stance, "My son."

Oliver turns towards him and asks, "I thought he was deployed?"

"Just got back yesterday," John adds, "Wanted to surprise everyone at the wedding."

Oliver takes a second to watch how the two, Aaron and Olivia, are interacting with one another and he doesn't like what he sees, "what are his intentions with my daughter?"

"Relax man. They're just friends."

Oliver shakes his head, "You know I used to say that about me and Felicity. Now we're married have a twenty year old."

"And another on the way," John adds.

Oliver looks over at him surprised and asks, "How did you know."

"Look at her. She's glowing man and I only ever saw her like that when she was carrying Olivia."

"We weren't trying, it just kind of happened," Oliver starts to explain.

John shrugs, "No need to explain anything to me. If you two are happy then I'm happy. Good luck though, having a baby at your age. It's going to take a lot of energy."

Oliver smiles, "And I am actually looking forward to it." He glances at the dance floor again and wonders, "You're sure I don't have anything to worry about?"

John shakes his head once again. "Come on man. They're like brother and sister."

"And from what I've gathered. Iris used to consider Barry to be her brother, now they're married and have twins."

John laughs, "You know this is karma, right?"

"How so?"

John looks over the dance floor where he sees Aaron and Olivia dancing. He also sees something there but doesn't worry about it. If they would decide to date, he doesn't care. He already considers Olivia apart of his family and knows the two of them would both be good to each other. "The reformed womanizer is afraid that every boy his daughter talks to is going to pull the same shit on her that he once pulled."

Oliver nods, "It is not a good feeling."

"Don't worry. Aaron's a good kid, I should know I raised him."

"What are you two guys talking about?" Felicity wonders as she joins them and links her hand with Oliver's. Diggle points to Aaron and Olivia and she smiles, "Don't they make a cute couple?"

Oliver takes a deep breath while John says, "Yeah, I think they do. Oliver on the other hand isn't too thrilled."

"Welcome to the world of parenting," Felicity teases, "It's a wild ride."

Oliver nods, "It sure is." He takes one last look at the smile on his daughter's face and then decides that he can fret over boys she may or may not be dating some other time. He looks over at his gorgeous wife and asks, "Would you care to dance, Mrs. Queen?"

She smiles as she leads him to the dance floor and says, "Mr. Queen, I thought that you would never ask."

* * *

The summer passed by faster than she would have liked. She went out as The New Arrow every night along with her dad and Sara. It didn't take long for the media to notice that she was back and started calling her NA for short. They did the same when they talked about Green Arrow and she couldn't help but smile every time she picked up a newspaper or turned on the TV to see a story about the two of them saving the city once again. She figured the media would paint her to be a sidekick once her dad starting going out full time but they deemed her a hero just like him. If that wasn't enough, he even started calling her his partner and she loved hearing him say that.

They worked really well together, strategizing and stopping criminals. Both lowlife ones and high profile ones. She decided against interning at the station since Aunt Laurel was practically there every day working on a case anyway. She enjoyed having spare time during the day to hang out with Sara and Aaron. She wasn't sure if a romance was blooming between the two of them but he kissed her before he left to return to his Army base and they had been writing and skyping ever since.

Being used to college life was easier in her third year and she managed to get good grades while helping Barry almost every night. She even had Cisco make another version of her suit and she helped Barry catch a few Meta-Humans from time to time. Her relationship with Connor had changed so much over the course of a year and she happy to finally say that she had a brother. Her mother called her every day to talk about the baby and anything else that might be happening. They discussed names and how this new baby wasn't going to _replace _her in any way. She never thought that her little brother or sister could even if they tried so she made sure to tell her mom that there was no need to be worried.

Christmas came and passed. As did her twenty first birthday, where she celebrated with friends in Central City and Sara even came to join the festivities. Aaron was on deployment but had sent her a card in the mail promising to make it up to her the following year. Before she knew it, her mother's due date was just around the corner and it was almost time for spring break to begin.

Her father was hesitant to continue going out as the Green Arrow, but she and her mom had found way to make sure they would get baby news while they were out in the field, whether the comms were on or not. Good thing they did. Felicity's water broke and was taken to the hospital by Thea while they were stopping a robbery in The Glades. As soon they both heard their comms make a crying sound, they knew it was time. She looks over at him and nods, "Go. I'll meet you there." Quickly he ran back to his bike and made his way to the hospital while she went after the robbers and called in Speedy and Black Canary for back up.

Robert Thomas Queen was born a little after three in the morning. Oliver had made it to the hospital in plenty of time and learned just how strong Felicity really was. Olivia decided to let her parents be alone while they waited for her brother to arrive. She even took her time getting to the hospital. After taking care of the robbers, she stopped a few muggings, and even ran back to HQ to change even though she had a change of clothes in the van. She sat in the waiting room until her father came to tell her the news. She entered her mother's room and saw that both of them were sleeping. She smiled at her baby brother, who was cute as a button, and then told Oliver that she would be back later. She too needed sleep.

* * *

The rest of spring break flew by. Between being the best big sister ever to little Robbie and patrolling the city at night, she was very busy. She returned to finish to her third year of college and then just like that, she was once again returning to Starling City for the summer.

This time, Connor was right behind her as he had decided to move to Starling to not only open up his own gym but to also be closer to their dad and little brother. The two of them had grown so close that she eventually told him her secret about being the New Arrow and he took it surprisingly well. Which was good since Oliver told him about the Green Arrow shortly after that. Their first stop when they returned to town was the house that her parents had bought a few weeks earlier. Her dad had decided to work at the newly named Queen Industries as co CEO with her mom. This allowed Felicity to split her time between the office and staying home with Robbie. Oliver was a better CEO this time around, at least that's what Olivia had been told.

Today though, they both decided to work from home and greeted Olivia and Connor when they entered.

"How was the drive?" her mother asks from the living room where she is sitting on the couch and holding a sleeping Robbie.

"Good," Olivia replies while sitting next to her.

Connor is hesitant to join them but he soon sits across from them and Felicity wonders, "Do you want to hold your brother?"

He nods as Felicity gets up and gently places the newborn in his arms as Oliver enters the room. Olivia glances at her family and can't believe how she got so lucky. She used to dream of having her parents married and living under the same roof. She used to dream of having real siblings to fight or play with. Now that those dreams were actually a reality, she still couldn't believe it.

"So when do you think this one will join the family business?" She wonders.

Felicity shrugs, "He doesn't have to join if he doesn't want to. It's up to him to decide which is why I don't expect to be seeing you around the office any time soon."

Olivia laughs, "I just might, you never know but I was actually talking about the night time family business."

Felicity stares at her daughter puzzled while Oliver creases his eyebrows. Connor speaks for all of them when he asks, "You actually think that vigilantes will still be around when and if Robbie gets ready to suit up."

Olivia nods, "I figured that dad will continue as Green Arrow for a few more years before he decides to focus mainly on Robbie and work. At that time, Connor, you will be a little older than he was when he started going out as The Arrow and you could easily take over for him. You have plenty of experience in hand to hand combat, we would just have to teach you how to shoot a bow." She takes a deep breath as Connor hands Robbie over to her. She looks down at her little brother, a spitting image of her mother including the dark hair that she still dyes blonde for some reason. "And I just assumed that this little guy could take over for me one day."

Oliver laughs as he replies, "Still planning ahead I see." He leans against the back the couch and whispers in Felicity's ear, "let's hope our little boy turns out to be more like you. I don't think we can handle another me running around."

Felicity smiles and laughs while Olivia looks a little annoyed as she asks, "What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing," Oliver replies quickly, "I was just saying that Robbie can grow up to be whatever he wants and I'm not going to pressure him into joining either family venture. Those will have to decisions he makes all by himself." He glances between his two other kids and says, "The same goes for both of you."

Olivia nods while Connor simply says, "I actually could see that happening. Becoming Green Arrow, I mean."

Oliver smiles a little at his son's remark. The two of them had come a long way in a short amount of time and he was glad that he didn't have to keep secrets from the ones he loved anymore. His smile only grows as he looks around the room and realizes that this had become his life. He wasn't dreaming anymore. This was real and could never be taken away from him. He still didn't know how the unluckiest person in the world had managed to get so lucky. All he knew is that he would never do anything to risk losing the one thing he never thought he'd be able to have, which is now the one thing that he can't seem to live without.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I put a lot of time and effort into this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Also, a big thank to everyone who ever reviewed this story, it means so much to me that you took the time to let me know how much you liked what was going on.**

**...Thanks again!**


End file.
